A Flower In The Dark
by changinglanes
Summary: Upon return to Silas, a well known mayor is found dead and Carmilla is a suspect. As the days go by, more bodies found and everyone is quite scared. Her friends believe she is innocent and work hard to prove who the real killer is. It is soon revealed that the murderer is not human and a huge secret is being kept from everyone. Will things at Silas ever go back to normal again?
1. Dread

Upon waking up from my peaceful slumber, I was struck with a horrible sense of dread. Impending doom is headed our way. It seemed as if a thick, dense fog had surrounded me, leaving no escape. For the first time in awhile, I am scared. The feeling of dread has been with me since dawn. The trepidation in the air is simply astounding. I wonder if the others are having foreboding thoughts. I would rather sit in a car with one of mother's despicable minions than be here. Carrothead suggested we stop at a diner out in the middle of the god-forsaken boondocks. It's not a terrible idea, but I wasn't hungry and already too impatient to wait for food. A promise of fresh blood guaranteed by my lovely other half is the only reason I am here. I stared out the window and felt her watching me. I turned and her intense, compassionate, brown eyes burned into my retinas. She laid a hand on my shoulder and I felt my rampant nerves become calm.

Not smiling, but with a stern expression she said, "Hey. It's going to be okay." Her soothing voice always worked its magic. I may be an apathetic, cold-blooded vampire but she always has a way of making my hardened soul softer with each new day. Contrary to what is probably popular belief, I actually do care about certain things. Laura is one of them. She wrapped her arm around my waist and I felt my heart beat faster at her touch. The calm feeling was immediately interrupted by the sound of a giant boom.

I immediately tensed up and glared at her. Lafontaine pulled out her phone and the obnoxious, chilling sound continued. And it went on loudly without cessation.

If it weren't for the wretched war the sound wouldn't bother me. Damn communists. Even after all these years, I still find myself affected by objects of the past. Only Laura knows such things.

Finally LaFontaine was able to stop the dreaded sound with the touch of her finger. Laura laid her hand on top of my hand gently, trying to sooth me. She sensed my discomfort and yet again, for the thousandth time, blew me away with her actions.

The ginger and her control freak friend realized I was less than thrilled.

"Uh, Carmilla…are you okay?" Surprisingly enough, I actually appreciated Laf's concern. However, I was too tense to say anything. I kept my head down and held my hand up.

Immediately, Laf drew back and raised their body from the booth. They gave a nod of their head in the other direction. "C'mon, Perry."

"What, why?" I was one second away from growling and baring my fangs.

"Just, c'mon." They said impatiently. As the two left the booth, Perry insisted on asking as many questions as possible. Obviously, she was curious as to why she had to leave the table. Ha! Good luck with finding out the answer! God, she is relentless. I don't know how the ginger one deals with someone as obsessive as her. I have absolutely no idea how she made it through the year at Silas without having a mental breakdown.

"I swear to god if I hear that ringtone again, I will break into her room and set fire to all of her chemistry textbooks."

Laura smirked. "Oh, calm down." She squeezed my hand and wrapped her arm around my back. Normally, if any other person told me to calm down I would have attacked them, but since Laura was the one speaking I wouldn't dare do such a thing.

She reached into the bag she carried with her to the restaurant. While doing so, her shirt slipped down a bit over her shoulder, revealing her black bra strap. I immediately covered her skin up. That was only for me to see. She jumped a bit, startled.

"Something was showing." Laura blushed a bit and continued to search through her bag. She smiled at me and pulled a flask out, handing it to me.

"Here you go." Oh this must be the blood! I grinned.

"Is this-

"Yes, its blood." She whispered.

"Thank you cupcake." Staring at it like it's a prized possession, I happily took it out of her hand and unscrewed the top. I brought the metal container towards my mouth, breathing in the strong smell. I took a sip and consumed a small amount. Mmmmm.

"You're welcome. You deserve it. I am proud that you didn't get angry at Laf when the ringtone went off."

I chuckled. "Well would you have given me blood if I had?"

She had to think about the question for a minute. "I don't know."

I was about to take another sip, but stopped when I saw Perry and Lafontaine at the bar, conversing with a waitress. Within seconds the TV Behind the counter flashed on. The biology student and Perry scrambled to our table.

With a concerned tone in their voice, they spoke up. "You know the mayor that hit on you?"

Laura nodded, her attention captured immediately.

"He's gone missing."

I raised my eyebrows. Creampuff turned her head towards me. They slid their phone across the table to Laura. I leaned over, placing my arm on her waist. On Lafontane's phone, a header from a news story read in giant letters, "Breaking News: Mayor Capalton Gone Missing

"Oh what a shame." I said sarcastically. Laura nudged me.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"You don't mean that."

"He drunkenly hit on you. Of course I mean it." Laura said nothing and instead focused on the television. News of the missing mayor is being broadcasted. Its unfortunate when anyone vanishes, but I hold no sympathy for the mayor. Its quite shameful for a man of his standing to have behaved in such a way. Hopefully, he will be found in a ditch somewhere. It seemed as if every eye in the diner was fixed on the news. Even the waitress who is now bringing over our breakfast can't seem to focus on anything else. I found myself holding back a laugh as the waitress nearly tripped. She was paying attention to the news, rather than the direction she was headed.

"Here are your pancakes, Miss. She said as she handed Laura her breakfast.

"Thank you."

The ginger and cleaning freak were given their meals. The waitress took a cupcake from the tray and brought it towards me. "This is from the man sitting at the bar." Surprised and taken aback, I didn't really know what to say. Laura was visibly upset. I looked over at the bar and stared at the man who had given me the baked good. There was no need for me to be rude, so I simply smiled and awkwardly gestured a thank you. The man nodded. No doubt, I was angry. Laura looked like she was going to explode. I wrapped my arm around her and tilted my head towards her.

"Hey, its okay. Don't get jealous." I said, trying to make her feel better. Her head was faced downwards and she wouldn't budge. I cupped her chin and she finally looked at me.

I'll take care of him." I took the cupcake and Laura got up so I could leave the booth. I walked toward the man, taking a look at the cupcakes and various pastries in the process. It's very hard for me to resist eating the lovely dessert, but doing so would offend my beautiful girlfriend. I'd rather not have her be mad at me. Besides, it makes me feel better knowing that the cupcake and other sweets they have here couldn't be as good as the ones from the confectionary in Amsterdam. Nothing could beat Herrman's. It really is too bad that World War II had to come along and destroy everything. I could feel his eyes watching me and it is the most unpleasant feeling ever. It is certainly not like the feeling when Laura has her eyes me. How I would love to punch him!

When I got to where he was sitting he still had that stupid expression plastered on his face. "Hey there."

Hello." I said as I sat down right next to him. What's your name?"

"Robert."

"Well, Robert, I am afraid I cannot accept your offer." I paused for a second and pointed to my girlfriend. You see the brown-haired girl over there?" She waved awkwardly.

"The one at the booth?" I nodded.

"That's my girlfriend-

"Oh, I am sorry. I had no idea."

I nodded again.

"Well, I guess I better take back the cupcake."

"That would be in your best interest, sir." I said boldly.

Right." He was very uncomfortable. Robert then retrieved the cupcake from my hand, looking extremely embarrassed. I began to walk away, when to my disappointment, he spoke again.

"She's very lucky." I turned and smiled at the man, then went on my way.

"Wow, I can't believe she's a dyke." My body immediately came to halt as I heard him mutter. Anger seemed to pulsate through my veins and I found myself going back to him. I took a jab at his shoulder and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Listen, you asshole, I don't take too kindly to people insulting me, so you better apologize."

For...for what?" I clenched my jaw and fixated my gaze on him. I made sure to seem as hostile as possible. He knew exactly what I was referring to. When he said nothing I forcefully stepped on his foot. He squirmed and let out a squeal.

He held out his hand to stop me. "Okay, okay...I am sorry."

I released my foot off of his and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"If you insult me again while I am in this restaurant, I will break both of your hands. Understood?"

He shook his head and unable to be anywhere near him, I headed for the door. Honestly! I can't believe him! What a disgusting human being!

I saw Laura raise her eyebrows in concern as I walked on by. Thanks to my vampire strength, I nearly burst down the doors of the diner when I walked out. I am furious. How dare he insult me! I should have rendered him unconscious! He could have said something worse. However any insult towards me isn't okay. I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't bother turning around. I already knew who it was.

"Hey, are you alright? What was all that about?"

"Goddamn asshole who hit on me called me a dyke."

"Oh..

There was an awkward silence. Laura knew what to say, I know she did, but I assume the comment caught her off guard. "I am sorry."

"Its not your fault, buttercup."

"I know, but you didn't deserve that."

"No, I most certainly did not. Why do you think I stepped on his foot?"

Laura shook her head. "Yeah, I saw that. " "Normally I wouldn't condone behavior such as the latter, but this time it's okay. Besides, it was pretty funny."

"It was pretty funny, wasn't it?"

She nodded.

"What do you think about catching the next bus out of here?" Hell yes! I would love to get out of this crappy little town. However, I hate the modern form of transportation.

"Yes, that sounds great. Although, I would prefer a horse drawn carriage."

Laura scoffed. "Unfortunately this isn't the 18th century anymore. You'll have to deal with the transportation of the current time period." Do you think you can put up with that?"

I shook my heads. "Yes, but I'd rather not. The modes of transporting people nowadays are just pathetic."

"They are not that bad."

"The buses are prehistoric, Laura." They look like pieces of crap and are filthy."

"Okay, maybe they are crappy and dirty, but they are not ancient. Don't be dramatic."

I didn't say anything in response to her comment. She slipped her hand into mine and my heart raced at the sudden touch. A familiar looking truck drove by and sent my memories reeling. The vehicle resembles one of those horrid lorries from Europe. So many times, I would stare out the window of our house in Amsterdam and watch in horror as children and families were herded into the trucks like cattle. Unknowingly, most of the kids would be lead to their demise. As for the adults, I can't say what happened to them. I assume a majority of them did not survive, which might have been a good thing. They wouldn't have wanted to survive through all the torture so many people were being put through. To my horror, I learned later that a lot of them were probably sent to the dreaded chimneys. I shake just thinking about how they must have suffered. I can't even bear to talk about it. It hurts just remembering. What awful, horrendous years those were.

I shook the memories from my head. There is no need for me to be remembering such atrocities. It only makes me sad and melancholy. I stared out at the vast open fields. Corn crops were beginning to grow and a big red tractor sat underneath the cobalt sky. It was mostly farmland out here, but nevertheless would have been a great place to bring the boys and their family to. If only I had the funds to do so back then. It would have been much safer out here. My heart still aches for them.

"Are you okay? Looks like you've just seen a ghost."

"I just saw something that reminded me of the war."

"Oh, I am really sorry."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Laura said. See, that's what I love about her. She never forces me to talk about my painful past.

"Good because I really don't want to."

"Good, because you don't have to. When you're ready though, can you? There is still so much I don't know about you."

I had no idea what to say to her. She wouldn't want to know half of what I have been through. "If I have found the strength to do so, cupcake." "World War 2 was just such a horrid period of time. The only thing I remember about that time is that authority members were allowed to treat other human beings like useless pieces of trash. Filthy, filthy people. They were the scum of the earth. Mother wouldn't even have condoned what they did."

Laura stared at me compassionately, trying to figure me out. "I am truly sorry you had to go through that."

"Yeah, I am too."

"Wait, authority members? You were in Europe during the holoc-

"NO!" No one ever uses that word when I am around. Laura jumped a bit. Her eyebrows were raised and she seemed offended. I hadn't meant to scare her. I'd just rather be stabbed than hear that word.

"Don't EVER use that word in my presence."

She put her hand up. "I am sorry. It won't happen again."

"No, I am sorry." I shouldn't have snapped at you...its just-

"I get it. It's okay. But you should have informed me about that word. Then a moment like this wouldn't have occurred."

"It just never came up. Its not like it's a part of your daily vocabulary. But I promise, you'll be warned more often about my dislikes.

I stared out at the horizon, pondering. Really, it would have been such a nice place to bring my friends. Being out here would have brought such peace upon them. They could have been happier here. There wouldn't be any unnecessary violence and bloodshed. No shootings, no frightening air raids or bombs, just solace. The Nazis wouldn't have bothered to come out here.

"This place might be in the middle of nowhere, but it sure is pretty." My friends would have loved it out here."

"Yeah, it is nice out here." "Did you have many?" Friends, I mean?"

I smiled. "At one point, yes I did."

I could tell Laura was dying to find out more about my friends and the life I use to live, but she didn't bother inquiring anymore.

"Go ahead and ask. I am not going to bite...unless you want me to." She blushed, obviously taken aback.

Ummm." Uh." She stammered. Her cheeks were the color of a tomato and she couldn't make contact with me. After a couple of seconds she was able to forget about the comment.

"Have you kept in contact with them since the war?"

My heart became swollen inside my chest. I looked down at the ground, remembering. I shook my head and returned my gaze to the horizon. "No." Unfortunately, I was not able to."

"Oh, but why not?" You obviously cared about them a lot."

"Another time, creampuff." That's enough for now." To go into the details about the latter would be agonizing.

Do you want to tell your friends that we're leaving?"

"You know, they're your friends too." I shuddered. My friends? They are more acquaintances really.

"Eh…I don't know about that."

She moved closer to me and spoke softly. "I know being social isn't exactly your thing, but it's okay if you like them. It's okay to have friends, Carmilla."

I hadn't the slightest idea what I should say in response to her. It's been a very, very long time since I've had friends. Yes, I've known many people during my lifetime, but none of them were like the family I met in Amsterdam. I have never had the pleasure of being friends with anyone else in the same way.

I heard the doors of the diner open, but was too lost in thought to look behind me. My eyes did catch sight of Lafontaine's red and blue outfit. New converse shoes clacked against the pavement and their orange, scarlet hair blew a bit in the wind. They held my silver flask in their hand. I am certainly not a fan of them touching my stuff, but I'll let it go. They smiled at Laura and turned their attention towards me.

"Hey, here's your blood. Wouldn't want you to be without it. Besides, it was beginning to freak Perry out. You know how she is with germs." She handed me the container and Laura nodded her head in Laf's direction. In her own non-subtle language, she was trying to get me to say thank you. I really wish she wouldn't give lessons on manners in public.

"Thank you." I glared at my girlfriend. The red head seemed shocked by my comment. After an extremely awkward moment, Laura opened her mouth to speak.

"We're going to take the next bus back to campus." Are you guys going to come?"

Lafontaine turned their head and focused on Perry, smiling. "I think we'll stay here. The next bus is at 2:00."

I tightened my scarf around my neck. The temperature was a bit nippy, but not too cold for me to handle. Lafontaine gave Laura a pat on the shoulder and they walked off. She shivered, folding her arms across her chest. I instructed her, politely of course, to wear her coat, but being the stubborn girl she is, she didn't listen. She only wore a light jacket. I unbuttoned my coat, feeling the air slip through my jacket and onto my skin. I removed my winter clothing and handed it over to Laura. "Here, wear mine."

She stuck out her hand. "No, its fine." I don't want you to be cold."

"Laura, I am a vampire, I am naturally cold blooded."

"But-

"Take the coat. I insist." I interjected quickly, caring more about her warmth than mine. So what if I am a little chilly? I've survived worse.

I watched herself slip into my coat, struggling to get her arms in. I chuckled.

"Let me help you."

"I got it, but thank you." She finally was able to get her arms in. I am not sure why it was so difficult.

So, what should we do while we wait?" Oh, hold on...I forgot...I got you something." Ironically enough, I found a necklace with a phone booth pendant on the ground. It reminded me of Laura's favorite show, Doctor Who. The girl incessantly vocalizes her love for the show. Somehow I was able to sneak away from the diner during the last afternoon we were there. I fetched some paints from a local store and was able to bring them back without any problems. When they asked what I had gotten, I just told them I had bags of blood. No one inquired any further. Humans really don't care to know much about consummation of the special red liquid.

I thought it would be nice if I fixed the necklace up. I knew Laura would love my gift. I hid in the closet at the diner and spent almost two hours decorating her gift. I applied two coats of modge podge and then painted the pendant a navy blue, just like the phone booth on the show. I sprinkled glitter all over it and the to add a lovely final touch, I inscribed a special message, then put it aside to dry. I am pleased with the present and expect her to like it very much. I wrapped it in white tissue paper and put it in my pocket. The pocket in my coat was quite big, so it proved to be a good hiding place.

I stood behind her and carefully unwrapped the present. Of course, her curiosity had been heightened, but I would soon tame the feeling. The gift was now open. I held the necklace up and placed it around her neck, clasping the chain together. As she looked down with amazement at the gift, I kissed her shoulder.

"Oh Carmilla, its beautiful." A grin flashed across my face. She turned around and stared at me, her eyes glistening. "I love it."

Laura brought her lips to mine and pressed against them passionately. I placed my hand on her chin, savoring the moment. We pulled away and perhaps this was the moment where I found she was truly in love with me. Her eyes were the brightest they had ever been; her face was practically glowing with happiness. "Thank you."

"You'll want to save such a compliment for me for when you check the back of the pendant." She raised her eyebrows and I waited for her to grasp the message.

"Oh!" She turned the phone booth around to reveal an inscription. Laura's eyes widened in wonder.

"C.K. plus L.H. 11-8-14."

I could have sworn her eyes had filled with tears. "Oh, please don't tell me you're crying." You know I am not a fan of sappy moments."

"I can't help it. This is so sweet of you."

"No, no, no, no." Vampires are not sweet."

"Oh, stop it. You know, for a bloodthirsty non-human with fangs, you're really not that bad."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I know you don't like admitting it, but its true." I didn't say anything and instead, inquired about the bus. 

"Where is this damn bus?" We've been waiting here for awhile."

"Carmilla, it's only been 20 minutes."

I sighed. I just wanted to get the hell out of this barren wasteland.

"Lovely." Being stuck in the middle of nowhere is clearly how I wanted to spend my time." I said sarcastically.

"Oh hush." You've been having a good time and you know it." Laura's attempt at silencing me was futile.

"Yes, because impatiently waiting for food and being hit on by a homophobic asshole is my definition of a "good time."

She furrowed her eyebrows and frowned. I hate it when she makes disapproving faces at me. "Stop being so negative."

"I am a vampire. What do you expect?"

"Okay, you have a bit of a point there, but I wish you'd lighten up sometimes." If only she saw what I saw. Seriously, I've been on this earth for more decades than she can count and I have seen more violence and death than she can imagine. Its hard to "lighten up," after seeing such things.

"The world isn't so bad, Carmilla." Perhaps she is right in a sense. I don't think any time period could be as worse as World War II. I have never seen such suffering before. I don't see how anyone could have failed to notice the man Hitler was. How did they not detect anything? Didn't something seem off to them? He should have been burned at the stake.

I know the war was really bad for you, but were there any good parts?

"Of course." My friends and I managed to have some fun."

"Care to inform me about it?"

"Sure." Come, sit over here with me and I'll tell you all about my daring and dastardly adventure." The glare of the sun was bothering me, so I decided that it would be a good idea to sit in the shade. I also wanted a bit of privacy. There didn't seem to be any people around, which was a good thing. I located a bench by the end of the restaurant and took her hand, leading her there.

"Well, during one evening in Amsterdam, my friend and I decided to play a prank on one…

I made sure no one was behind me, before I continued. I should have slapped myself for being so careless. If someone heard that, what would they think? I better not make a habit of talking about my past to the unknowing public and the students at Silas.

One of the Gestapo." I whispered, not entirely comfortable with the idea of saying it out loud. They treated people so terribly and I was really getting sick of it."

Oh, before I continue, don't ask any unnecessary questions. You're always doing that. Its annoying." I realized how insensitive I sounded, but I let it go. We reached the bench and I motioned for her to sit down. As she sat down, her expression changed drastically. Her eyes burned with hurt and anger. Her mouth was set in a straight line and she clenched her jaw.

She spit out, "I am sorry my questions are such an inconvenience for you". She snapped harshly at me. I was a bit stunned at her reaction. I hadn't meant to insult her. I guess I shouldn't have let that one go.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to insult you." I surprised myself with how sympathetic I sounded. Moments like these don't usually happen for me. It took her a second to aknowledge me. She had been staring at the ground, her eyes averted from mine.

Exasperated and obviously affected by my earlier statement, she said, "You didn't insult me. You hurt me." Everything bothers you and its always so hard to have a conversation with you." Again, her head was in another direction.

"Laura." Can you look at me?" I said softly, feeling terrible.

"I don't know. Will that annoy you too?" Ow. That stung. She understood she had made a mistake. I knew she did because she faced me again immediately and all I saw was concern. I could care less, but I noticed. Yeah, that's right. You should feel bad. I hope you feel ashamed. Jesus, what I said to her wasn't nearly as bad as the acid she spewed out on me. Such a bitter thing to say. Good lord, this morning is turning into a nightmare.

"I am sorry…I didn't mean that." Really I-

"Obviously you did."

"I was upset…

"That's a terrible excuse." My god, Laura, my comment doesn't hold a goddamn candle to the shit you said to me." She couldn't even face me.

When she was able to, her face actually made me feel even shittier than I already felt. It's like she had been told she had gotten a D on one of her papers. "I know. I am really sorry." Really, I shouldn't have said that." Having her admit her wrongdoing put me in a better place though.

"That's okay." But if you ever say anything like that to me again, I won't be okay."

"Understood. It won't happen again." Can we forget about what just happened?"

"I would love nothing more." Now, can I continue with my story?" You can ask as many questions as you'd like."

"I'd love for you too." And you're only saying I can do that because you feel bad-

"Just take the offer."

"Okay." She said happily.

"So, where was I?" Oh right.. "The gutters above one of my friends apartment had filled with water and leaves. Hitler's evil minions were supposed to watch the citizens clean to make sure they were doing everything right. You see, if the gutters got too full, the city council were nervous that they would cave in. It happened once and they didn't want a repeat."

"And by his minions I assume you mean the gestapo?"

"No, Hitler's secret army of dwarves." Of course I meant the gestapo." She chuckled.

"Well, I wasn't sure!" To be fair, there were alot his nefarious followers around, so you could have meant any one them."

"Anyway, as I was saying the gestapo were supervising the gutter cleaning that day. When everyone was finished, the gestapo left, giving Kristof and I some time." My friend had gone away for an indefinite amount of time and lent me the keys to his apartment."

"Hopefully you weren't too gutted by them being there." I raised my eyebrows at her corny joke. She snickered.

"Really?" I said incredulously, pausing for a minute before continuing. That was quite a knee slapper."

"Oh c'mon, you love it when I make puns." She nudged me playfully.

"I have to admit, you do look pretty cute when you're impressed with yourself." But you know what I love even more?" When I get to finish my stories."

She rolled her eyes at my rudeness. "For one minute, could you stop acting like a broody vampire?"

"So, during the night when the gestapo had gone on break-

"Oh, you are impossible!" She grunted. To my surprise, I actually felt bad.

"My apologies, creampuff." I didn't mean to offend you."

"You're a vampire. None of your actions offend me anymore. But they certainly get on my nerves."

I chuckled. If it makes you happy, I'll try harder." She looked at me, her eyes widening. I guess she wasn't expecting my sympathy.

"That's-thats okay." She stared at me, hesitating to speak. I'll try not to be so annoying."

I stared longingly at her, transfixed for a minute. God, she is the most beautiful creature I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. "Laura." It would make me incredibly sad if your usual obnoxious personality faded." You would be boring."

"Ummm...thank you? Normally, I wouldn't consider naming my flaws a compliment, but thank you...I guess."

Her face scrunched up in confusion, twisting my heart inside my chest. She looks so cute when she makes such a face.

"Stop making that face." You know what your expressions do to me." Her cheeks turned to a rosy pink color, further aggravating my current emotional state. The sunlight reflected perfectly off of her, only adding more beauty to her gorgeous complexion. Looking at her now and having her so close makes me realize how lucky I am.

"You are simply the most beautiful creature I've ever had the pleasure of meeting." When I said the words that had been running around in my thoughts, I congratulated myself. However at the same time, I felt a bit bad. The word creature should have been excluded. She is not one. Laura is a beautiful woman, not a thing. The fact that I even thought of her as one leaves me feeling ashamed. Such a word should only refer to someone like me. I will never call her that again. If I do, I shall berate myself. However, when she gazed at me, with her eyes sparkling and an expression full of love, my worries went away.

"Thank you." Her body came closer to mine and she rested her hands on my shoulder. She placed her lips to mine, kissing me gently. I leaned in, turning my head slightly, so the kiss would become more enjoyable. We pulled away and smiled at each other. A moment of silence and peace washed over us; it shall be the highlight of my day. Love and desire filled the air and happened to be the only thing that could make my heart beat. There was nothing else, but her and I. Time seemed to freeze and our surroundings were blurred. Soon, we came back to reality.

"Now, back to our conversation." The apology I made was sincere, but don't expect me to be sorry too much. Also don't expect me to not be sarcastic and broody. After centuries of misfortune and decades of being misunderstood, your personality changes."

"It's okay, Carmilla. Dating a bloodthirsty creature isn't supposed to be easy." But I am very happy to say that you are my girlfriend."

"I am too." I have to say, I am very happy I get to sink my teeth into this relationship." I smiled and Laura groaned.

Who's the one with the bad puns now?" I grinned.

"Speaking of our relationship, sinking your teeth into me certainly doesn't sound like a bad idea." She looked at me out of the corner of her eyes and gave me a seductive expression. Oh. My. God. Did she just...did she...

Holy shit. She did. I let my mouth hang open slightly as I tried to process what just happened. Wow. I don't think she's ever stunned me more than has now. To put it ever so lightly, the southern region of me is tingling, burning me up inside. Of course I knew she wasn't as innocent as she seemed, but for her to be so...so vocal about her carnal desires was not something I saw coming.

"Didn't expect that from me, did you?" I shook my head.

"No, I was not." Before she could say anything in response, her attention shifted to a bus that turned into the parking lot.

The vehicle windows were tinted and white and gray stripes ran along the sides. It looked like a 1950's school bus. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, although I would prefer the eighteenth century's mode of transport.

"That must be for us." I nodded.

I pulled up my shirt slightly so I could check to see if I had my precious blood. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Laura staring. I realized my thong had slid up in the back. Desire was written all over her face, lighting her up. I took one look to make sure the flask was where I placed it. Yep. The container is underneath the strap of my belt. Laura was practically drooling now.

"Enjoying the view?"

She jerked her head up, looking like a deer in the headlights. Her cheeks became a lovely shade of pink. "I...I, I wasn't staring. I was just-

She stammered uncomfortably. "It's okay. I was just messing with you. You don't need to be embarrassed."

"Anyway...I told you the bus wouldn't be that bad." I chuckled.

I shrugged.

She held out her hand and said with a hint of her usual enthusiasm, "Shall we?"

"We shall."

Danny-

The returning students were greeted with freshly fallen snow that covered the campus in a thick white blanket. An icy breeze came my way and hit my skin, causing me to shiver. It's a cold 22 degrees out and Kirsch and I would love nothing more then to be inside. However, an apprehensive student summoned me to the sports shed. Kirsch just felt like it was his "duty" to tag along. Apparently, an odd smell was coming from the closet and needed to be checked out. I am not sure why the person was worrying about it. It was probably nothing. However, as the captain of the girls Lacrosse team, I am the only one that has the keys to the shed. The person who had complained could have contacted the coach, but he is away at the moment. Kirsch and I trudged up the hill to where the decrepit little house is. Snow fell lightly and the sun peeked out from the clouds. According to the news report, the weather is supposed to stay snowy and slightly cloudy all day.

"Hey, summer psycho?"

Kirsch questioned me and I rolled my eyes at his nickname. Unenthused, I responded.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear someone scream last night?"

"Yes. Of course I did. Who didn't?" I yawned. I hadn't gotten much sleep because of the loud scream. Some of the students and I were awoken at 2:00 in the morning due to the loud sound. We searched for where it could have come from, but didn't find anything. The whole time we were investigating, an odd feeling was with me. Something didn't feel right. Something was wrong. Whoever screamed, obviously did so because he or she was scared. It wasn't one of those screams you hear when someone is excited. After coming up with nothing, I tried very hard to let it go. I told myself it was nothing. When I tried to sleep, I couldn't. I was still racked with the feeling that something terrible had happened. It was at least five o' clock in the morning before I finally dozed off.

Ironically, this wasn't the first time the feeling has been present. Over Christmas break, a strange, eerie feeling that I couldn't place crept over me. It was always there, hanging over me. I've stopped watching the news because when I did so over break, the feeling became more intense. Something burned in the back of my throat and my chest whenever death was mentioned. An even more terrifying feeling washed over me. Its almost like whenever death was about to come, I could sense it. Even before the scream took place last night, the same terrible presence that I felt with me over break was with me. A burning in my chest and back of my throat, an eerie, indescribable feeling washing over me, staying with me. Like a shadow, the strange presence never left and seemed to follow me around wherever I went.

When we reached the top of the hill where the shed is, a bitter smell became evident. It wasn't nearly as bad as the worried student made it out to be. I really don't see what she was so nervous about. It's probably a dead mouse, which is unpleasant, but not the worse thing that could be found. I got out my keys and headed toward the small shack that housed the sports equipment. I am only a bit concerned as to what I'll find, but it shouldn't be that bad. I twisted my key inside the lock and the door creaked open. I observed Kirsch for a second, who was standing near me, glued to his phone screen. I took a step inside the shed and my heart caught in my throat. A body. A body is in the shack.

"AHHHHH!" I let out a loud scream and stepped back.

"What? What is it?" Shocked at my random outburst, Kirsch came closer, but I immediately stopped him, sticking my hand out. I practically shook and all oxygen failed to get into my lungs. Too stunned, I couldn't even answer him. I feel like the world has stopped moving on its axis becoming frozen in time. The horror scene in the shed is all that I am aware of. Nothing else.

I am speechless. I gaped at the deceased person and Kirsch crept up behind me. I knew he was there, but I didn't acknowledge him.

"Holy shit. Is that a-

"Yes." I said blankly.

"Oh, oh my gosh, we have to, we have to-

"Call Carmilla." I was surprised by my own words and he wasn't expecting them either.

"Uh…I was going to say…security, but yeah, Carmilla is fine too." He stuttered, obviously taken aback by the dead man.

"You do that." Call her, I mean. I am going to get us some water."

Frantically, I dialed her number. I waited impatiently for her to answer. Kirsch was gone, running down the hill.

"Hello? Who is this?" Carmilla spoke on the other line. I gulped.

"Oh, hey Carmilla. It's...its Danny."

"Danny?"

"Yeah. Listen, we have a huge problem."

"What is it?" A lump formed in my throat upon being asked the question.

"I found a..a...I found a body in the sports shed." I said, stammering, anxiety flowing through my veins.

She cursed and mumbled something incoherent before saying, "Wonderful." Are you sure its dead?"

"Ye...ye..yes, I am positive."

"Okay. So-

"What do I do? "I can't just leave it in there...what if someone else finds it-

"Danny. I am going to need you to stay calm. Can you do that?"

"I just found a dead body! How the hell am I supposed to remain calm?" I felt the air become hot all around me, suffocating me.

"Okay...I am going to give you some time to collect yourself. Call me back when you're good." Being completely understanding about my emotional state, she hung up and let me be. I am surprised that she is being so nice. She is actually giving me time to calm down.

More than ten minutes had passed since I called Carmilla. Kirsch went to get me some water because according to him, it looked like I was going to pass out. I was still scared, but taking deep breaths helped me relax enough so I could talk on the phone. Also moving away from the crime scene helped too. I had locked the door so no one could get in.

I dialed her number again and was actually happy when she answered.

"Hi Danny. Are you ready to talk now?"

I nodded, but realized she couldn't see me. Wow, the discovery I made in the little house has really gotten to my head. "Yes."

"Good." You're not going to freak out on me again?

"I just found a dead body, Carmilla. I can't make any promises."

"Alright. I guess that's fair." She said blankly and I smiled.

"Did you lock the shed?" Because if you didn't, you need too. The last thing we need is someone coming along and discovering it."

"Yes, its locked."

"Are you sure?"

"I said yes, didn't I?" I snapped.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to be careful." She was right. I shouldn't have snapped.

"Sorry."

She didn't say anything. I heard shoes crunching into the snow and turned around. Kirsch was coming up the hill with my water.

"First you need to secure the premises. Then you need to get my brother. Tell him everything that happened." He'll know what to do until I get back."

"Okay. I can do that." When are you getting back?" I kept staring at the closet, thinking back to last night.

"It will take us almost an hour to get back." I groaned.

"You'll be fine."

"How can you say that?" I found a dead human in the shed! And I could have done something about it. I heard a scream last night...I should have...I should have looked harder. I might have found-

"Stop it. Stop babbling. This is not your fault. There wasn't anything you could have done, but if you sensed something was wrong why didn't you call me?" I am not sure what happened to the old Carmilla, but I am now being confronted by a somewhat nice girl. Well, not a girl.

"Why would you have wanted me to call you? You don't even like me that much." And at 2:00 in the morning?"

She sighed, exasperated.

"Okay. First of all, Fox, the answer to your first question should be obvious." Fox? What the hell? Oh no, not another nickname. "Second, yes, perhaps you're not my most favorite person in the world, but you're not completely terrible. Third, have you forgotten that I am nocturnal?"

I had no idea how to respond to any of that. I was still quite nervous anyway and was having trouble processing everything.

"Right. So, you don't hate me and you're nocturnal. Got it. Already knew the last bit, but its hard to keep track of the sleeping habits of a vampire. I still have yet to figure out the last one."

"Oh, please don't make me answer."

"Should I have called you because you could have helped me? What could have done that I couldn't have?"

I heard her grunt on the other line and sensed she was getting extremely annoyed. "Stop asking so many questions and just listen to me." "As much as it bothers me to have to admit this, yes, I could have helped. I don't know what I could have done, but if you were acting anything like you are right now last night, I would have been willing to help you calm down. Anything to stop all the questions and babbling."

I was a bit taken aback. "Well...thank you. That's nice of you."

"Yeah, don't mention it."

I fidgeted around, again, focusing my attention on the shed. I cringed. What a state I'll be in for the next month...

"I should have looked harder...I should have..."

I realized that I said this outloud. Oops.

"For the love of god, Danny, stop it." She said, bluntly and exasperated. This isn't your fault." How can you possibly think it is?" I wanted to scream at her. I wanted to cry. I wanted to do anything I could to get rid of this feeling locked inside my chest. I knew it wasn't my fault. I knew that. But the thought that I could have prevented the person's death didn't leave me.

"I know its not my fault. "But I still feel like I could have-

"Heavens above, Lawrence." You are acting exactly like Laura right now. Seriously, what is with you two? Both of you have this idea in your minds that you need to keep people out of harms way. It's a respectable quality, but its very annoying and not always realistic." Remember when you tried to keep Laura, safe? Yeah, didn't work so well, did it?"

I twitched at the memory, also rolling my eyes at the fact she brought it up. She paused, taking a breath.

"I am not like that all the time. And as for the Laura situation...well, that was..that was...nevermind." What Carmilla was saying wasn't a lie. When it comes to people I am close to, I do feel a need to keep them safe. I am not sure why I feel so bad about the dead man in the shed.

"Anyway, as I was saying... It's a respectable quality, but you can't save everyone. In fact, I am positive there wasn't anything you could have done to prevent this. Even if you had investigated further, you wouldn't have found anything. Besides, you probably would have gotten yourself killed anyway. The image of the body will stay in your head for quite some time, so the last thing you need to perseverate about is whether or not you could have saved him." The supernatural creature was being quite honest and truly seemed to care about how I berated myself. I could tell in the sound of her bold, sharp voice.

"Thank you."

"Thank Laura. I think her mannerisms are starting to rub off on me."

The thought of Laura hurt me. I really didn't want to think of her influence on Carmilla. Then I will remember how close they are to one another. I thought that was how it was supposed to be between Laura and I.

"That's good."

There was an silent, very awkward pause for about a second, but then she cleared her throat.

"Alright, I am going to go now." I took a sip of cool, refreshing water and thanked Kirsch. Speaking of...

"Wait, shouldn't you inform Kirsch about what's going on? He was with me when-

"Did he see anything?"

"Yes.

"Oh well. You tell him. I am not talking to that idiot." And she was back to her usual self.

Carmilla-

I stared out the window of the bus, stroking my girlfriend's hair. She had fallen asleep on my lap and for awhile I was happy. She had dozed off before I could tell her the rest of my story, but I didn't mind. I enjoyed the feeling of her being against me. She looks so peaceful and cute when she's sleeping. It was impossible not to smile at her. Although the bus is a bit grimy and probably ridden with bacteria, it hasn't been that bad of a ride, until now. I knew it. I knew something would go terribly askew. I wish she could be awake. A distraction would be wonderful right now. Why do all these horrendous things have to happen? How lovely it would be if all evil people were banished from earth and sent to some uninhabitable planet where death would be inevitable for them.

The bus came to a halt, which jolted Laura from her sleep. My wish has been granted! Thank god. She jerked upwards from my lap, confused. "Huh? What's going on?"

Aargh! Laura is making me feel all these things that vampires should never feel. The girl looks incredibly adorable right now.

"The bus stopped to drop people off. Rest now, sleepyhead." I would have preferred to have her awake, but there were bags under her eyes. My girlfriend deserves all the sleep she can get.

Some more people piled onto the vehicle and the bus continued on its way. My eyes widened in shock at a man who wore mismatched clothing. He had on a blue t-shirt and purple dungarees, which had patches of grease stains on it. Luckily, he didn't smell, but could definitely benefit from a bath. Specks of dirt were on his face and dried mud coated the army boots he wore. I can't imagine how filthy his feet must be.

My attention focused on the outdoors again, my mind wandering. I am quite concerned about the event that happened earlier on campus. Knowing what I'll be returning to, I am not looking forward to going back. As I looked at the foliage and trees that lined the forest outside, I wondered why people have to be so cruel. Wanting to forget about the world for a bit, I layed back and closed my eyes.

My heart raced. I was in a field, staring at two terrifying monsters. They were just standing there, tormenting me with their ugly, horrible looks. They had scales running up and down the front of them. It resembled silver coats of armor as if they were getting ready for war. The creatures must have been Berzerkers, but I wasn't planning on staying long enough to find out. I backed away, scared like never before. Should I run? No, if I run, they'll chase me.

I thought I saw them move an inch, but I couldn't tell. Perhaps I was just seeing things.

"Go Carmilla, go! I whipped my head around at the voice that whispered. It was Will.

"They'll only chase me."

"Yeah, but you can move faster then they can." And without even thiking I ran. They both let out loud growls, which was my que to speed up. The world became blurry as I moved quick and with stealth.

The ground seemed to quake as their giant feet hit the ground. Will caught up with me, panting slightly.

I looked behind me and noticed that the hideous monsters had somehow gotten closer to us. They wouldn't beat me. I heard them smack their mouths together and I instinctively turned quickly around a corner to where the bushes were. I had to take a second to catch my breath. The two of them stopped, their heads going to the left and to the right, confused as to where I had gone. I made sure duck. When they came to a halt, one of them opened their mouth, revealing a set of horrible razor sharp teeth. There mouths were hanging open, drooling. The nasty pigs were starving for human flesh. I am not sure if Will noticed that I had disappeared, but he kept running, without any concern for me. That's a good thing though. He shouldn't be worried about anyone else but himself right now. When they are two huge bloodthirsty creatures after you, the only thing you should be focusing on is how fast your legs are going.

The Bezerkers gave up on trying to locate me and continued on their way. Doofuses!

Suddenly, Will stumbled to the ground and cringed in pain. He had tripped over a twig. Upon seeing this, the berserkers sped up their pace. Frightened, knowing they were coming, he did the best he could to get up. Will struggled to stand. He held his leg and used his other hand to press down on the ground. You can do it! C'mon! I watched him anxiously, praying that he would escape. Finally, Will stood. He ran, limping. I could tell his ankle hurt very much.

The disgusting creatures were creeping up on him, even though he was running as fast as he could. At this rate, because of his injury, he wouldn't make it. It was growing extremely difficult for him to keep up a good pace. I grabbed a large stick and threw it like a javelin. It flew across the field and stabbed the creature in its legs. It cried out in pain, while the other one stopped to see what had happened. Will stopped as well. He viewed the scene that was occuring. Taking notice that the two weren't paying attention, my brother quickly hobbled over to a nearby tree.

The stick was carefully removed from his leg by the other ghastly monster. He/she cried out in agony. Blood spilled out from the small hole where the stick had been, but he/she/it ignored it.

"Hey metalhead!" Will yelled,coming out from his hiding place. No! What are you doing? Is he crazy? They both and lunged at him. He stumbled and picked up two giant rocks. Will ran a bit further, each one of them following. The one who had been struck with the stick was limping slightly, which caused his monstrous friend to slow down as well.

Will stopped for a minute and hurled the rocks in their direction. Flying at rapid speed, the stones smacked them in the face. Both of them groaned and tumbled to ground, their armor clashing together. To my surprise, they were able to get right back up. They just shook it off. I was a bit confused when neither of them moved. The two just stood there and dusted themselves off. In a matter of seconds though, they pulled out what looked like a bone under their scales. Oh shit!

"Will! I cried out, covering my mouth. That was a mistake. They can hear me! Luckily, the two noticed, but didn't seem to care. Will had heard me and looked around. He didn't seem to notice the problem. They flung the bones far and struck Will on the back. Out of anger, I picked up another stick and flung it towards them. It struck one of them in the abdomen. He wailed, stumbling back. Will currently lay on the ground, unable to get up. I am sure he wanted to, but he was probably in an extreme amount of pain. My attack would give him some time. I hope he'll make it out of this alive.

Each one of them made a run for my brother. Hearing their movement, he glanced behind him. Quickly, he pushed himself off the ground, cringing. Will stumbled as he tried to escape. Faster! Run faster!

NO! They had caught up to Will, holding him by his shirt. I screamed as loud as possible as they dragged my unlucky adopted sibling by the arm. His body went up and down and up and down each time he hit the ground. He got pummeled by twigs, rocks and sticks and wailed. When the agony ceased, they left him there for a minute. Will laid on the ground, showing barely any signs of life. Tears fell down from my eyes.

Unfortunately the torture wasn't over yet. Again, the two lunged at him and dug their teeth into his neck. I gave a loud piercing scream and begged them to stop. They didn't. Blood spurted out from him and flesh went flying. When the two looked up to see where the cry came from, I saw red liquid drip from their teeth. Pieces of skin hung from their blood stained mouths, causing my stomach to churn in the most awful way. I felt sick. Their tongues came out and licked their lips, then greedily went back for more.

"NO!"

I sat up straight in my sat as the bus lurched forward. Oh, thank god! That was just a dream. I quivered, trying to forget the gory scene. Laura was awake now too. "Are we here?"

I peered out the window. We were on the main street in front of Laura's favorite dress store. I can almost make out the post office up the road.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I am fine." I ignored her concern, not wanting to go into the vivid, awful details of my dream. When we got out, I hailed a school shuttle which was on its way back from the airport picking students up. Laura and I talked some, but she could tell I wasn't in the mood for a lot of conversing. My insides twisted more and more the closer we got to campus. I felt a terrible air surround me. It was dark, creepy and filled with mortal terror and at the same time, indescribable.

When we both got back to campus, I was greeted with the most horrific,vile smell. It reeked of death a disease, was extremely bitter and all too familiar. It was putrid and rotting, sent straight from the bowels of hell. This was going to be a interesting morning.

"Laura, go back to the dorm." I didn't ask her, I commanded her.

"Why? Is everything alright?"

"No, its not. That's why you need to go back. Now."

"Carmilla, what is it?" She wanted so badly to know, but she'd have nightmares if she were to find out. To prove my point, I can only ask a question.

"Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" She inquired, scrunching up her nose and sniffing.

I sighed. That answers everything. "Nevermind then. Its something only vampires can smell."

"Oh...

"Yes. Be very glad you don't have my nose."

"Well, won't you tell me what it is?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." The news journalist in her was acting up. Her nostrils flared and expression burned with curiosity.

"You know, I am a big girl. I can't handle whatever is thrown at me, no matter how awful it is." I continued walking, ignoring her. Of course, she followed me like a puppy.

"No Laura!" I said forcefully. She stopped and stared at me, hurt.

But, I-

"I said no." Laura, I know you can handle a lot. I know you are brave and more mature than half of the people we are around. But you are also naive."

"I am not!" She argued with me angrily, even though she knew it was true.

"Don't choose now to be stubborn. Please. If you do, I promise you'll never be able to turn back. Whatever is in that shed, will haunt you for the rest of your life." A part of me even wondered if I would be able to walk away from the shed unscathed.

The curiosity faded from her face and anxiety overwhelmed her features. Creases and lines of worry appeared above and around her eyes.

"It's a dead body, isn't it?"

"You're quick to catch on, creampuff."

"I get that you're a tough badass supernatural creature with superstrength, but there are certian things even someone of your kind can't handle. And that's okay."

I looked down, unsure of what to say." No one except for her really cares all that much about how I feel.

"Well, who else is going to do it?" She shrugged.

"Doesn't mean you have to."

"Laura, don't worry about me. I've seen my fair share of death and decay. Besides, it can't look as bad as it smells."

After much persuading from Laura to not let Danny into the shed, we were finally on our way. Now, of course I objected to her coming along with me, but she insisted that someone needed to help haul the body out. The smell intesified as we went further. I am quite confused because normally the smell of dead bodies doesn't bother me that much.

"Are you alright, Carmilla?" You look a paler than usual." I was shocked by her concern and now even more perplexed. Did I really seem paler than normal?

"Yeah...

"You know, I can take your place if you're not-

"Ha!" I scoffed. I am a vampire. I can handle it. Besides, if you took my place you'd probably faint." God, you guys really need to sop interrogating me about my mental state. It's maddening." I said, annoyed.

She didn't react to my comment and instead continued walking. I can feel Laura watching us and it is making me very anxious. I took a look behind me and sure enough, there she is. I glared at her and she quickly began moving. She glanced back and I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Are you coming?"

"Yes, Fox." She rolled her eyes at my new nickname and went on her way towards the stinking shack of death. I followed, plugging my nose. If I didn't do so, I would have keeled over. The wind was blowing and the dark and, gray ominous clouds loomed overhead. Birds ceased with their chirping as if they knew death had paid a visit. As I reached the top of the hill, I had to stop plugging my nose and embarrassingly asked for a mask. Danny went off to find one and I was left waiting for 10 minutes, which would usually drive me crazy, but I didn't mind this time. I would have done anything to hold back from checking out the body. When she ran up the hill with the mask, I sighed, knowing I would have to go in soon and also aware of how stupid I would look with the mask on. I braced myself for impact and placed the "germ barricade" on. Danny called it that and I quite liked it.

"You ready?" She asked nervously.

"When one will ever be ready to see a dead body?"

"Good point."

Upon entering small shack, the odor hit me in such a way I felt as if my breathing was constricted. The smell seeped inside my pores and took me over from the inside. Since the lovely aroma caught me off guard, I hadn't noticed we were surrounded by a pool of damp blood. How nice. I stared down at the body, realizing that the left leg of the body had nearly been detached, bloody bits of raw flesh hanging. I could see the salmon colored dead tissue beneath the torn suit he had wore. His legs weren't that badly beat up, although they did endure quite a scratching. She had her squeezed her shut, not at all prepared for what she was about to witness. Yeah, I don't blame her.

I leaned down and held the folds of the tarp covering the body, then lifted it up. I gasped, stepping back.

"Holy shit."

The most horrific sight lay in front of me. His neck had almost been decapitated, mounds of flesh hanging in a ring like formation. Brown and blue colored lesions ran down the side of his abdomen. Someone seemed to have clawed him viciously on his chest and stomach. Skin was ripped open, revealing salmon colored inside. I wanted to examine his private area to see if he had been raped. Alot of the time when you see bruises like the ones on him it means the victim has been sexually assaulted. However, I wasn't a forensics expert and if I did look down there it would seem quite morbid.

Oh my god. I knew the suit looked familiar. Its the mayor.

"Should I open my eyes or just retreat instead?"

"Well, considering how awful he looks retreating wouldn't be a bad idea, but ummm...its the mayor of silaston, Danny.

Her eyes shot open at the comment and she immediately averted her gaze, gasping.

"Oh my god, that's disgusting."

Stunned and horrified, she began to walk out. Tears filled her eyes. I didn't really know what to do.

Without saying anything, she walked out. For some reason I had the urge to follow her, but I knew she needed to be left alone.

Suddenly, I felt faint. Hmmm. What an odd sensation. Unless I am without blood, such a feeling doesn't occur. I'll go outside and take a breath of fresh air. I stepped away from the deceased man and shook a little. I swayed a bit and had to hold on to the door frame as I walked out. Will and Kirsch sat on a bench, waiting patiently and when they got up to ask questions about the body, everything around me faded to black.

I slowly opened my eyes and squinted, my vision blurred. When all became clear, I looked around and discovered that I am in some sort of room. Blank white walls surrounded me and a giant plexi-glass window was in the front of the room. I am sitting at a beige table with a glass of water. A headache made it all the more confusing for me to comprehend where I was. I took a sip from the glass, swallowing it quickly when I realized that blood would taste much better. I lifted up my shirt and immediately began panicking. The blood isn't there! Where is it? I can't make it without my blood! Before I could go completely crazy, realization sunk in.

I am in a questioning room.


	2. The Case of The Bleeding Eyes

Danny's arm nudged against mine as she led me down the hallway to my room. Everything is blurry. I can't see a thing! I am extremely disoriented and have no recollection of the events that happened within the last hour. The murder, I remember clearly.

"So, you can't remember anything at all?" 

"Nope." I said, assuredly. 

"Do you remember that there was a murder?" 

The memories rushed through the recesses of my mind and some of it was able to come back to me. "Yes, of course." 

I only vaguely remember that my beautiful girlfriend was at the scene of the crime. Now, I have no idea where she is. Where is Carmilla?" 

"She went downtown." Hmmmm...that's strange. Surely she would have told me if she was leaving campus. As I wondered where she went, I felt something drip down my face. I ran my finger under my eye and let out a gasp. 

"Oh my god! I am bleeding from my eyes!" 

Danny turned towards me, her mouth dropping. She stepped back an inch and also gasped. "Oh my god!" 

She immediately called Carmilla, panicking. When my girlfriend picked up the phone, Danny explained the situation.

"Laura is bleeding from her eyes! What do I do?"

An indistinct mumbling came from the other line. I stood and waited for Danny to respond. I am stunned and confused. How is this even possible? I have never heard of anyone bleeding from this part of there body. Obviously, its not impossible, like I thought it was.

I was instructed by tall redheaded friend to lay down on my bed. She told me she would bring a cloth to me. I would need to hold it to the affected area and keep it there. When we got to the dorm, Danny was still on the phone with Carmilla. I was about to lie down when suddenly, a sharp, piercing pain shot through my eyes.

"AHHHHH!" I cried out in pain, causing Danny to rush to my side. I held both sides of my head.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Through my blurry vision, I noticed blood pouring down my face. Danny already had a cloth and hurriedly got in front of me. She held the cloth to my face and the pain continued. 

"It's my eyes-ahhhh!" I feel like I am getting stabbed." 

"Sit down." She commanded me. 

I did as told and soon was on the phone with Carmilla. I seemed to convulse with fear. I spoke to her, my lips trembling. She tried to calm me down, but it didn't work. 

"Laura, I know you're scared, but you need to calm down. It's going to be okay." 

"I am bleeding from my eyes, how can I calm down? Ahhhh! Fucking hogwarts, this hurts!" 

"Screaming won't help." 

"What else can I do?" 

"You can sit down and take a deep breath." As much as it bothers me to say this, Danny will take care of you. I have to go now."

I laid down on my bed and continued to press the cloth to my face. Again, the pain shot through my eyes and I groaned. I tried to do Carmilla as told me to. I inhaled and exhaled and soon the pain began to subside. I breathed a sigh of relief. Danny's phone rang again and it was handed to me. 

"Hey. I didn't mention this before because I didn't want to cause any unnecessary alarm. But it would benefit you to know that I am being questioned by the police. Somehow, I am a suspect in the murder."

I jerked up, completely taken aback. "What!? A suspect? How? You didn't do anything?" 

"I don't know." Carmilla sounded exasperated. Yeah, I don't blame her. Anger and rage surged through me. How could those idiots think she did this? She would never do anything so awful. 

"I don't understand how they can think you killed him. They don't even have any proof."

"Yeah, I know. These guy are imbeciles! I tried telling him that I didn't do it, but he didn't listen. Apparently, a witness saw me "attack" the mayor. The night he hit on you was the last night he was seen, so...

"Look, there's obviously been a huge misunderstanding. They have to listen to you." 

"Well, they're not. And by the way, your won't be able to do much while you're bleeding, so I will allow Danny to read to you out of my mythology book." My heart swelled up in my chest. That is her precious book. She never lets anyone but me touch it. 

"Thank you. That's really sweet of you." 

"But I swear, if she gets so much as even a speck of dirt on it, I will- 

"I know, I know. You'll have her head." 

"Right. And do not let her fold the pages! And as for food- 

"I know. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to your precious book." 

"Good. Alright, well I have to go. Be good." 

In a couple of minutes, Danny had gotten out the book. "So, what will it be?" Norse, Greek, Roman, the supernatural?"

"Let's go with Norse."

"Alright, Norse it is."

She turned the pages and I flinched a bit. I was worried that she would do something bad to the book.

"Be careful with it-

"I know, I know. I won't ruin Fang's prized book."

Oh no, I don't think so. That nickname will just not do. "Hey, don't call her that."

She didn't respond to me and instead began reading about Valkyries. "Valkyries are female virgins who bring fallen warriors to Valhalla. They choose who will die during battle. They hover over the battlefield, like watching over their prey. Usually there are six, nine or even thirteen of them at a time. The Valkyries select half of those who die in battle, then take them to Valhalla." 

"The goddess, Freya is responsible for taking the other half to Folkvangr. Folkvangr is Freya'a afterlife field. She always has the first pick of warriors. Odin allows some of the Valkyries to take on the form of a beautiful swan, however, if she is seen by a human without the disguise, she will become mortal and will never be allowed to return to Valhalla again."

She finished reading the section and began reading about Odin. I had heard of him, but didn't know much about him. He is quite a prominent figure in Norse mythology, but I don't know any more than that. 

"Odin is the leader of the Aesir tribe of gods. He often leaves the kingdom of Asgard, venturing off on his own, He travels on long journeys through the cosmos, which are based entirely on his own self interest."

She is reading with such poise. Her voice was expressive and made the stories more enjoyable. 

"Odin is a relentless seeker and offers much wisdom, but holds complete disregard for communal values such as justice, fairness. He is the god of war and poetry." Oh wow. Hey, did you know that he was probably transgendered?" 

"Wow, no, I didn't know that. 

She concluded the section about Odin and moved on to Heimdall. I was not familiar with him. 

"I am going to skip the part about where he lives because- 

"No, I want to hear it." 

She sighed. "Fine." 

"Heimdall dwells in a place called Himinbjorg, which sits atop of Bifrost. Bifrost is a rainbow bridge which leads to Asgard. Heimdall doesn't require much sleep. His eyesight is so great he can see for hundreds of miles day or night. His hearing is so acute that he hear the sound of grass and wool on sheep growing. He listens and watches, holding the Gjallarhorn, which he blows when intruders are coming."

"Can you stop for a minute?" She did as instructed. I needed to vent. 

"Why would the police consider her a suspect? She didn't do anything." I questioned, begging for an answer that I knew I wouldn't get. 

"Yeah, I don't think she did either, but if the police think they're right, then they're right." 

"But they don't even have proof." 

She shrugged. "Knowing them they'll find something-

"No, they can't. They can't do this to her." I am worried. Very worried. What if she gets charged with murder? What if-no, I can't think like that. I have to be positive. 

"Look, it'll be okay." 

Yeah, it'll be okay, right? She can't be charged with something she didn't do. The police will realize that they are wrong. I tried to think positively. It was the only thing I could do. 

I pressed the cloth to my face and held out my hand. Dammit! How long will this bleeding go on? 

"Thanks for being here, but I need to be alone right now." I am in desperate need of time to myself so I can clear my head…if that is even possible. She walked over to me and sat down on my bed. 

"Oh good. Your bleeding stopped. Let me throw the cloth away and then I'll go."  
About five minutes later, Danny had left and my phone had rung. It was my father. I was very happy to hear from him. 

"Hey, darling." 

"Hi, dad. How are you? It's great to hear from you."

"I am doing very well. Just got back from the annual winter festival. You would have loved it this year." 

Oh, that's too bad. I always loved going to the winter festival with him. I had such fun there. We would go every year and it's a shame I had to miss it. I wouldn't have minded not coming back and going. The festivities included ice skating, a snowball fight, as well as a snowman building contest, tons of raffles (which I am sorry to say my father and I never won), sledding, and many other activities. The crowds were always won over by the talented artists that showed off their ice sculptures. They were always beautiful. Hot chocolate, desserts, and an array of winter clothing were sold constantly. The last day of the festival was always an after christmas day sale. I loved buying different items from there. I am sure Carmilla would have loved the festival. 

"Well, that's too bad. I would have loved to go. Who was crowned this year's queen?" 

My favorite activity at the festival had always been the crowning of the snow queen. Many women would be considered, but only one would be chosen.

"Remember Lynn?" 

"Yes, did she win? Lynn was a precocious teenager from my high school that befriended me. She was a year younger than me and very nice. I considered her one of my closest friends. I still try to keep in touch with her. 

"Yes, she did." How wonderful! I am very happy for her. I'll have to call her later to wish her congratulations. 

"But, there was a reason I called."

"Give me a minute to remember. It seems like your old man is losing his memory." I chuckled. 

Shoot, what was it?" Soon, he was able to remember and started talking again. 

"I am flying into the Silas region in a couple of weeks for business and would love to have dinner with both of you." 

"That would be great." I am sure she'll say yes." 

"Alright, let me know if she does and call me. A date will need to be set up. I have to go now, but you have a good day."

"Alright, you too."

I hung up the phone and smiled. How great! I am practically jumping for joy. I am so glad that he likes her so much. And dinner? I can't wait! 

"It looks like you're feeling better." I jumped at the sound of Carmilla's voice. I got up from the bed and saw her leaning against the doorframe, smiling. Oh! I can see! 

Upon seeing her, I hurried to the door and wrapped my arms around her. She rubbed my shoulder and kissed my forehead. 

"Are you okay? I am so sorry that you were being questioned."

Carmilla pulled away from our embrace and held her hand to her head. She looked faint and was paler than usual. 

"Yeah, I am fine." 

"Are you sure?" You don't look good." 

"I have a headache. I'll be fine." 

"Do you want me to get you something?" 

"Yeah, you can go tell those goddamn imbeciles at the police station to give me my blood back."

A rush of anger and annoyance washed over me. How dare they! Assholes. I mean they couldn't have known she is a vampire and become weak without it, but they didn't need to take it away.

I immediately went into the kitchen and opened up one of the drawers. She seemed to sway as she began to walk towards her bed. I rifled through the drawer trying to find a knife, so I could open her bag of blood.

I opened the fridge and reached to the left, where the bags of coagulated blood lay. I was about to pick a bag up when a drop of red fell from my face.

"Crap." I managed to ignore it, but that wasn't happening for Carmilla. She used her vampire stealth to jet over to my side. 

She grabbed a paper towel and I shook my head. 

"Were you really able to smell the blood all the way from over there?" 

Ripping the paper off the roll and placed it under my right eye, blotting my skin. I wish she would just sit down. 

"First off, I wasn't that far away and second, I am a vampire." She stated as she continued to blot my skin. 

I nodded, agreeing with her. "Would you sit down?" 

"After you stop bleeding, sure."

"Carm, I don't need you to take care of me."

"I want to." 

I signed. She is always so stubborn.

"Fine. But please drink some blood first."

She put the paper towel down and I grabbed a bag for her. I was going to open it up with a knife, but she had already taken it from my hand and ripped it open with her teeth, which turned me on quite a lot.

I raised my eyebrows, staring at her. Carmilla looked at me out of the corner of her eyes as she gulped down the liquid.

When she was done, she put the bag down on the counter. "There. Happy?"

She questioned, annoyed.

"Yes." "But I would be happier if you sat down."

"Laura, I am fine." I stared angrily at her.

She sighed and snatched her blood off the counter, walking to the table. Obviously irritated, she sat down.

I smiled.

"Now, are you happy?

"Yes, thank you."

More red drops fell to the floor and I brought the paper towels over to Carmilla. I sat down and motioned to her to go ahead and help me out. Now that she was finally sitting down, I didn't care if she took care of me. I actually liked it when she does so.

She smiled. "Face it. You love it when I take care of you."

She teased as she tore off pieces of paper towel and took a sip of blood.

"Okay, so maybe it isn't so bad when you look after me."

She grinned, scooting closer to me and held two of the paper towels. "Hold."

Using her special abilities, she darted to the bed and back within two seconds. Carmilla had gotten the gauze and medical tape out from the first aid kit under her bed.

She tore open the packet of gauze with her teeth like a wild animal and wow; there she goes again, turning me on.

"If you don't stop ripping things open with your teeth, I won't be able to keep my hands off of you."

She gave me a seductive look, raising her eyebrows and giving a slight smile. Well then maybe I should continue."

A huge lump formed in my throat and I suddenly felt the air around me get very hot. I whimpered.

She stared at me, her eyes wide and glowing. "And if you whimper like that again, I won't be able to keep my hands off of you either." Or rather any part of me for that matter."

I gulped, feeling my chest tighten. "Oh."

Carmilla put her teeth on the tape and I swear, I am going to lose my mind if she turns me on again. She turned up the corner of her lip, giving me a slight smile, which made my heart slam into my chest. God, she is absolutely mesmerizing.

Unable to control myself anymore, I jumped up from my chair and kissed her, my lips pressing into hers, begging for more. She moved her body forward, placing her hand on my neck and pushed further into the kiss. I felt myself get hot and the air in the room became warm. She put her other hand on my waist and we sped up the movement of the kiss, our lips rising and crashing like waves.

I felt her tongue enter my mouth and I moved my head downward, pushing hard into her lips. My hand slipped beneath her shirt, running up the side of her stomach. She groaned and then stopped.

"We should probably stop." She said, out of breath.

"Yeah.."

Oh, Carm, I am sorry...I got blood all over your shirt."

"It's fine."

"Alright, back to the gauze."

As she said that, more droplets fell, this time from the other eye as well. She frowned, grabbing two packets of gauze and opening them.

"I am sorry this has happened to you."

I shrugged, ripping off a piece of tape and handing it to her.

"Hold."

I did as was told and held the gauze to my face.

"Do your eyes feel okay?"

"Yes, they feel much better, thank you."

She taped both pieces of gauze to my face and sat back in her chair.

"I would highly recommend not staring at anything for too long. The pain could start again if you do.  
I groaned. "Ugh. How long do you think it will take until my eyes get better?"

"I really don't know."

Suddenly, we had to cover our ears. An ear-piercing scream ripped through the dormitory, causing us to nearly keel over. Soon there was silence. 

"What the hell- 

"Oh my god, what the frilly hell was that? Sounded like a goddamn banshee. Jesus, that was loud."

"I'll say." I found myself running out of the room to go and check if everyone was okay. I didn't see anything unusual, but Lafontaine ad Perry came sprinting down the hall.

"Oh my gosh Laura! What the hell was that noise?"

"Sounded like it came from the bowels of hell." Perry said, obviously very worried.

"I have no idea."

As soon as we entered the room, Danny burst through the doors announcing that the police were here and looking for Carmilla.

"Fantastic. This day keeps getting better and better." 

Wait a second, I know where you can go so they won't find you.

I followed Laf and Carmilla down to the science wing. This section wasn't used, so no one would come looking for her. It smelled musty and was dimly lit. Cobwebs filled the corners, hanging from the walls. Surprisingly there were no creepy crawly speciman inhabiting the area. Uusually insects would love it down here.

"Where the hell are we going?"

"Right down here."

We were led down a dark and dusty hallway. The lights flickered and it was beginning to look like the perfect setting for a slasher film. We turned the corner and at the end stood a random. empty bookshelf stood. They leaned against the shelf, pushing it to the side. A door appeared and keys jingled.  
They put the key inside the door and twisted the knob, opening it.

We walked in and they reached into her pocket, pulling out a flashlight. She shone the light into the room, abandoned classrooms to in between us. 

"Are you taking us to the morgue?" 

Laf did not respond.

"Is this place really so ancient that lights don't even work?"

"Its not that old." And the reason this section isn't accesseble is because the lights stopped working when classes were in session and wouldn't turn on again."

Both of peered into the classrooms as we walked down the desolate hall. Chairs were stacked ontop of big black marble tables and some old glass beakers lay on the floor. Danny turned a corner again and we followed.

"Is this labryinth ever going to end?" Carmilla inquired rudely.

My redheaded friend ignored her and instead got their keys out again. She stood in front of another door and put the key in the knob, slowly opening the door. There was a stairwell leading down to what I assume was the basement.

They led us down the rusty stairs and Carmilla wasn't thrilled. When we reached the bottom of the stairs, I placed my hand in hers. This part of the wing seemed darker than it did upstairs. I swung my arm back and forth until it got sore. I became increasingly aware of a strange and creepy presence down here. Sort of like a plague, it seeped into me, chilling me to the bone. It's eerie and uninviting, almost as if there was a ghost asking us to leave. It is extremely unsettling. I think Carmilla feels it too.

Soon, we reached yet another door, but this time it didn't need to be unlocked. As soon as she opened the door, my girlfriend's features changed drastically. Her eyes widened, lighting up with fear and she gulped. I had never seen her so scared. 

"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I am fine. Is there somewhere else we can go?" Maybe a little less, oh I don't know, morgue like?"

"This is your best bet."

"This will have to do then." Here we go." She glanced at me, the same fear still there. She glanced at me anxiously and reached out for my hand as we descended. I gladly accepted. There was something about the gesture that made her seem more vulnerable than I have ever seen her before. There was something very sweet about it too. The way she reached her hand out to me made my heart melt.

We crept down the stairs and Laf shone their flashlight our way. At this point, it seemed as if Carmilla was holding on to me for dear life. What could possibly be scaring her so much? When we got to the bottom of the stairs, I leaned up against a wall and the lights immediately turned on. I looked behind me, realizing I had accidently hit a switch. The room was empty and bare. There was a chair to the side. I looked around. Although it might take some time to get adjusted, it wasn't a terrible environment to be in. It was a good sized place and offered plenty of privacy. I knew Carmilla would be happy about that.

"Alright, well this is it. It's kind of dusty and smells a bit, but I hope it's okay."

"It's fine, Laf. Thanks." I shouldn't have spoken for Carmilla, who by the way is as white as a ghost.

She whipped her head around quickly, drawing more concern from me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I am fine."

Carmilla stuttered, further proving my point that she isn't okay. I looked at her, not believing her. I placed my hand on her shoulder, wanting to comfort her.

I stared at her. Man, I have never seen her like this.

She turned towards me. Her mouth was set in a way that clearly expressed she was scared. It wasn't a frown, but something close to it. There were creases of worry above her brows. She was perturbed and uneasy, wanting desperately to leave. What could unnerve her so? Carmilla is struggling to admit the feeling, but she didn't need to say anything. Even if you were blind, the fear is palpable. Her voice shook when she lied.

"Well, I have to go and get my homework done." I really had to get some work done and even though I was really worried about her, she said she was fine and that would have to suffice.

"No! Don't leave." Please."


	3. the Window

_March 14_ _th_ _, 1938-_

 _The triumphant cheers and cries of people thundered throughout the streets of Vienna. A throng of people had gathered, piling onto the sidewalks. The crowd was simply exuberant. I pushed past an excited civilian wearing a suit, not caring if I came across as rude. My brown haired admirer followed behind, shoving people out of the way. He's been giving me eyes each day at work while he sweeps outside the bakery his family owns. When he saw me heading toward the crowd, he followed me. I suspect he is Jewish due to his last name, which means he might want to get the hell out of here, seeing as the people here are probably gathered for a Nazi rally. I got whacked in the arm by one of the many flagpoles the people were holding. Aggravated, I looked up, taking in the sight of swastika flags waving in the air. I groaned. I am really getting sick of these Hitler sympathizers._

" _What is going on?" I asked, curiously._

 _The brown haired youth waited anxiously for a response._

" _Didn't you hear?"_

 _I shook my head._

" _The fuhrer is here!"_

 _Obviously, he is here. Every citizen in Austria knows that the chancellor has been visiting the country. I'll need the man to be more specific._

" _Here? As in Vienna?"_

" _Yes! His motorcade is up ahead! Heil Hitler!"_

 _Fantastic. What a great occasion this shall be. The "master race" are going to have a field day. Ugh! What a vile human being!_

 _I sighed as he yelled out, eyeing the brunette youth. He was horrified, but as soon as he saw me looking at him he tried to mask his emotions. Yeah, not going to work for me buddy. I soon found myself by his side, looking back with disgust at the flags._

" _Hey, you." I said boldly. He looked at me, his eyes gleaming. "If you are what-_

 _I stopped myself and looked both ways. I motioned to him to follow me and we walked together, weaving in and out of the large crowd. After looking around for a bit, I found a place where no one would be. Tucked in between a coffeehouse and a restaurant was an empty alleyway. I took him to it and after I made sure no one was around, I spoke._

" _If you are what I think you are, then you should stay away from these crowds, unless you want to beaten so badly you can't walk the next day."_

 _And don't follow me again."_

 _I tried the best I could to sound menacing. I am not sure if it worked, but he stood there looking shocked. Stupid kid has no business being out around with these types of people._

 _I quickly walked away and stepped out onto the street, pushing past people again. My heels clacked against the pavement and a slight wind blew by. It was a nice, cool spring day. It wasn't too chilly and not too warm either. Too bad the fuhrer had to come and ruin such a lovely day._

 _I stared at the crowd, wondering if I should go and check out the motorcade. I might as well. I may not like the fuhrer, but seeing as I have nothing significant happening for the rest of the day, I might as well._

 _As I walked I kept seeing posters of Hitler hanging up from the plebiscite. The posters persuaded people to vote for him in the recent elections. Not even a thousand dollars could make me vote for such a heinous pig._

 _For some reason, the people find him worthy of attention, even though he spouts out nothing but slanderous lies. His hatred for the Jewish people and others deemed "non aryan" or "non desirables" is appalling. He wishes that all non-desirables should be annihilated. It's his choice to believe in such lies and to hate people of certain races, but there is certainly no need to destroy them. What did they do to him? It is utterly ridiculous how big his fanbase is._

 _When I reached the mass of people of I had quite a bit of trouble getting through. I zigzagged in and out of the crowd for awhile before I actually got to a place where I could see. I was surprised to see the huge crowds on the other side of the street._

 _Sure enough there he was, not too far away from us. A line of fancy cars were behind Hitler's Rolls Royce and storm troopers surrounded his car. The chancellor was standing on the front seat, greeting everyone._

 _Suddenly, Will emerged from behind me, startling me a bit._

 _"Hey."_

 _I gave a nod of my head and watched the excited crowd on the other side. "Hey." Did you get out early for the motorcade?"_

 _"Yes." He waited eagerly and swiveled his body in the direction of the motorcade._

 _"Oh, man. Can you believe this? Hitler! In our city! Right in front of us!" I nodded, not enthused in the least bit._

 _"What's the matter, sis? Are you not excited to see him?" He teased, already knowing the answer._

 _"Oh, no, I am so thrilled to see him. He's just the sunshine of everyones life."_

 _Will chuckled. "You'll get used to him."_

 _The motorcade sped up and I soon lost Will. His eyes were glowing, pupils burning up with fiery embers. He was enamored, just like the rest of the crowd. In fact, if I listened closely enough I could hear the sound of about twenty heartbeats beating very fast together as one._

 _After much stalling and anticipation (not from me of course), the car crept near to where Will and I were standing. Upon seeing Hitler, the crowd erupted into a frenzy. A series of cries, yells and screams emitted from the huge mass. They clapped and yelled, wanting to get his attention._

 _"Heil Hitler! Heil Hitler!"_

 _Zeigheil!"_

 _All of the eyes I could see were wide and sparkling, fixated on him. They didn't move from where they stood and watched his every move. The people of Austria basked in the radiance of Hitler's glory, acting as if the fuhrer were some god._

 _They were so far gone. Will was just...well, he was just like the rest of them. I swear that in all my years of living I have never seen people react to a person or something else like this crowd has. How extraordinary!_

 _And then I felt it. Hitler looked right at the people and when I got a chance to look at his face, the most mind numbing, bone chilling aura filled me up inside. I had never wanted to run away more than I did now._

 _I don't know what it was, I can't name_ _It, but something was so wrong. I took one glimpse at him and the worst form of evil enveloped the air. It was like cyanide flowing through my veins. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I just felt so taken over._

 _Seeing his face and feeling the evil wasn't the even the worst part. Those eyes. Those eyes were the coldest eyes I had ever s_ een.

 _"No! Don't leave!"_

I stopped immediately and looked at her. This was truly the first time in awhile that I have been shocked by her behavior. I have never seen her so vulnerable, so affected. Her voice sounded desperate, like a plea for help.

"Please." She said, begging me.

She has never asked me not to leave. She has never said anything even remotely close to what she has said to me now. I stepped closer to her, putting my hands on her shoulder.

Carmilla couldn't even look at me. Her head was faced slightly towards the ground and she seemed mortified.

"Okay." I am not going anywhere."

She nodded.

We stood in silence for a moment until she spoke.

"Get this damn cobweb off of me." Carmilla said sharply, extremely agitated. The tender moment was gone as soon as it arrived.

I had to stifle a laugh. She was freaked out because of a spider web. I looked for the web and she motioned to it, holding up her arm. The web hung beneath her shoulder and seemed to be coming off of the wall.

I pulled at the white strands, trying to set them loose. "Not a big fan of cobwebs, I gather?"

"No."

I smiled, shaking off the web from my hand, but failing. I continued pulling at the strands, some falling away in the process. It took me a bit, but I was able to take all of it off. When I was done I dangled a bit of web near her face and she flinched, jumping back an inch. I laughed.

"NO! Get that away from me!"

She sat down and I ventured off into to the corner and fetched some more cobwebs. I hid my hand behind my back and when she noticed me walking towards her, she figured something was up.

"Laura...

What do you have behind you?

I grinned wildly, holding out the cobweb and moving towards her.

"Laura, don't you dare!" She warned and crept back, getting up as I came closer.

"I swear to god, cupcake...

I stuck out my hand with the web on it and she cringed. She was running now and I chased after her.

"I swear to god, Laura, you won't have a hand if that touches me!" She yelled, looking behind her as she ran.

I sped up and turned a corner. By now, she was going much faster than I was. I followed her, still holding the web. Watching her run, I tried hard to keep up with her. When I was almost near her, she disappeared behind a corner.

I went after Carmilla, but there was no sign of her. I walked around, my shoes tapping on the concrete. "You can run but you can't hide."

I said out loud, joking with her. Suddenly, I heard a low growl. I turned around and there was Carmilla, in Panther form.

"Shit." I said, a bit scared. She leaned down and got ready to pounce-oh crap!

I immediately took off and felt her behind me. She growled loudly.

I ran a bit faster and jumped over a chair that was in the middle of the room, which helped me gain some leverage. My legs were getting tired, but I wouldn't stop.

I hid behind a column and poked my head out. She was getting close. I twirled some of the web around the column, so she might run into it and then jetted off, giggling. I heard her paws hitting the floor and jumped inside a big box that was nearby.

She couldn't be that far behind me by now.

A loud growl came from her and I laughed. She probably found the web.

"Oh, Carmilla...

I said, trying to get her attention. She immediately increased he speed at which she was moving and my heart beat faster and faster knowing she was near.

I really don't think she will see me. I stuck my head out and she whooshed past me, nearly knocking me down.

However, she stopped as soon as she went past me.

Something scratched on the outside of the box, startling me. I had no idea what it could be. It certainly wasn't Carmilla because I would have noticed if it was her-

"AHHHHH!" I screeched and immediately jumped out of the box, wanting the get away from mouse I saw crawl inside.

Carmilla ran towards me and I ran away from her, throwing a cobweb on the floor, so she would get caught in it. She roared loudly. I laughed and continued running until all of a sudden my leg hit another chair. I tripped and my body went up in the air a couple of inches, then I fell headfirst onto the hard concrete floor.

I immediately picked myself back up and Carmilla crashed into me, landing on top of my body. Luckily, she transformed into her normal self.

"Ooof!" She said, annoyed. We both burst out into a fit of laughter, not being able to control ourselves. I stared at her, while laughing, my hand on the back of her neck. God, she looks so beautiful when she laughs. It's a gift that only I get to see most of the time and man, I couldn't be happier about it.

She slid off of me and onto the ground, still cracking up. I was laughing so hard I was crying. We stayed as we were for about a minute and then things calmed down. Carmilla and I both sat up and she got close to me, staring me straight in the eyes.

She smiled. "You are so annoying."

I grinned, putting my arm around her back.

"Maybe, but you have to admit that was pretty fun."

"Alright, fine. It's one of the better times I've had in a basement."

She paused for a minute and then continued, "Thank you for staying."

Carmilla said softly, causing my heart to grow to the size of a grapefruit. She has never said anything like that to me and I realized it's possible that a part of her wasn't just referring to me staying in the basement with her, but for all the other times as well.

Carmilla-

Thank you for staying? No! Don't leave! Please? Who am I and where is the real Carmilla Karnstein? I feel like such an idiot. I am officially a lovesick fool.

I feel so embarrassed about telling her not to leave. I sounded so pathetic and whimpy. Vampires should never be sappy fools.

Ugh! Love, what are you doing to me?

"Do you think you can tell me why you were so scared? To be down here, I mean." She looked at me with such concern it made me want to run away. She is so good and I...I am nothing like her.

I nodded, slowly. "Not too much though. It'll ruin my sleep."

She waited patiently while I pulled myself together. Oh god..

The memories flooded through the recesses of my mind and I shuddered. She squeezed my hand, which I found quite a bit of comfort in. She is so good to me.

"As you might have guessed, I have an aversion towards basements."

"I figured as much, yes." She smiled slightly and rested her head on my shoulder.

"The hatred formed in Word War II, during that certain time period I will refrain from mentioning."

"I know what you mean." She said, receiving the message. Thank the heavens I didn't have to explain further.

I swallowed. "The basement of the house I shared with Will in Vienna had a window."

She stared at me curiously, wanting to know more.

"I should have never ventured to the window, but there was no way around it. If you didn't see something, you'd hear it and that would lead me to the window." And as I am sure you've learned, the majority of every day life during World War II...for certain individuals that is, did not hold such a pleasant prospect."

"I would assume not, yet." She agreed and I continued on, after a short pause.

"Many nights, I would look out the window." I felt a lump in my throat, which made it hard to even try and form words. I shook my head.

She stroked my hand, again, offering me comfort.

"It was the same thing most nights."

Mothers, fathers, babies, children. I'd see them, I'd hear their horrified cries, the little ones grabbing onto their parents, the babies howling as they were all lead to...well, you know where." 

At this point, my eyes couldn't help but burn. I felt tears slip from eyes and I cursed. I felt the gentle touch of her hand under my chin and I looked at her.

"Hey." She said softly, wiping the tears away from under my eyes with the stroke of both her fingers. My heart nearly melted at the sweet gesture. She is so kind.

"Plenty were taken during the day and don't get me wrong and don't get me wrong, it was just as horrible to witness during the day as the night, but the mighty held something different." I shook just thinking about it."

"The nighttime was really scary. Being in that basement in the dark, listening to the shrill screams and orders from the gestapo, all these innocent people being led off to their inevitable deaths, their anguished cries echoing throughout the city." It was horrible. No heart was hardened upon seeing that.

Well, except the ones who hated Jewish people and other non-aryans."

I stopped talking for a moment and noticed that her eyes were glossy.

"I am really sorry you had to live through all of that."

I nodded. 

After a minute of not saying anything, she asked. "Did they know?" Do you think they knew where they were going?"

"In the beginning, no. They didn't know. But after awhile, they did. The children, who knew what they thought. They were too young to understand the whole truth. But they knew something bad was happening."

Laura shook her head.

"But you knew along, didn't you?"

"I didn't know everything, but I suspected the worst. None of them ever came back. So, what was I supposed to think?"

We both needed a break after I talked and she heard about such a harrowing subject, so sitting in silence for awhile sounded like a fine idea. The cupcake laid with her head in my lap, often looking up at me.

Her eyes illuminated with such a pretty light and her face glimmered as if love radiated off of her. I swear she is more divine and lovely than any god I've tried to believe in. I would much rather worship her. I have never known such happiness like the happiness I feel when she touches me, looks at me or is simply around me. She is a beacon of hope when I feel I cannot go on. In fact, if she wasn't here with me I don't think I would have been able to utter a single word about that certain time period. Oh! I almost forgot about the date with her and her father. I came back to the room and was about to enter when I heard her having a conversation with her father. I'll have to let her know that I am looking forward to it.

Laura fell asleep for a bit and mumbled my name. "Carm…Carmilla."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. I've never really cared for my name all that much, but I sure do love it when she says it.

She fidgeted beneath me and opened her eyes. Her hair was all messy and she yawned, stretching her arms and staring at me.

"Hello, sleeping beauty." And man, what a beauty she is.

She smiled, causing my heart to swell. "Hey." Laura said, still groggy.

She leaned up and grinned, moving closer and brought her lips to mine. I placed my hand on the back of her neck and pushed further into the kiss. I pulled away from her and smiled, letting her know, "You said my name in your sleep."

"I did?" She blushed.

I nodded. "Twice."

"Well, you must be pretty important then." I smiled.

"By the way, I am really looking forward to that date of ours."

She nearly choked, coughing a bit. "Huh? You heard us?"

I grinned. "I sure did."

She slapped me lightly. Well, why didn't you say something?

Laura said, annoyed.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Oh, okay."

"So you really want to go out with my father and I?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, cupcake."

Laura took my hand in hers and looked at me longingly. "Great. I am so glad."

"Me too."

She covered her mouth in mock surprise. "Carmilla Karnstein, happy? Who would have guessed?"

I glared at her. "Oh, ha, ha, very funny. You know very well that even such a broody vampire like me can have her moments."

We both grinned at that. She scooted closer to me and put her arm around my back.

"Are you happy with me, Laura?" I don't know what brought the question on. I already knew the answer. It is obvious she returns the same affections and enjoys my company quite a lot, but I do need reassurance from time to time."

She turned to me, her face scrunched up in a mix of confusion and something else I couldn't name.

"Of course I am. Why would you ask that?"

"Good. And I don't know, I just wanted to check."

I put my arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead, feeling sparks as my lips touched her skin.

We sat down in the basement for awhile, talking some and other times just sitting in silence. She expressed a desire to help prove I am innocent and even though I objected to her getting involved, she persisted.

"I can deal with your video blogging escapades, but hunting down a psychopathic murderer, who probably isn't even human, might I add, just makes me feel uneasy."

"Please." You've saved so many people, don't you think its time for someone to save you?"

I looked at her, blown away by what she said. "Why?"

"Listen, the thought of something happening to you, you going off to prison and never being able to see me, makes me feel like I can't breathe."

Oh, wow. I never knew she felt that way.

"And also, you didn't do anything. Okay, so, please, let me help you?"

"Fine. But what if I get taken away anyway?" You need to realize that you may not be able to help." I said, sadly.

She put her hand on my shoulder, her face becoming solumn. "Hey, you listen to me. I will do whatever I can to prove your innocence." She said, boldly.

I nodded. "I didn't realize you felt so strongly about the possibility of me going off to prison.

"Why wouldn't I?"

I shrugged. "No one has ever cared like you do."

"Well, get used to it, because I plan on caring for a long, long time."

About ten minutes later, Lafontaine came down and let us know the police were gone and that it was safe for me to come back. Laura and I walked back to the dorm hand in hand and I thanked Laf for hiding me. The rest of the night was uneventful. After the stressful day she had, Laura just wanted to relax. I did too. She ordered Chinese food and after it arrived, she wanted to watch Mean Girls, but I reminded her about her eyes.

Not wanting to relive the pain, she agreed that she shouldn't watch it. Instead, I offered to tell her a story. She was more than happy to listen. After we ate, I told the story of when I attended a ball with a handsome fellow in New Orleans. Laura listened intently and had many questions.

When I was finished with my tale, she was quite tired and wanted to sleep. It wasn't too late, but I understood. I was perfectly fine sitting in her bed until she fell asleep. She didn't mind me doing so either. I believe it brought her comfort after a hard day. I sat with her until she drifted off, getting a bit tired myself. It was around 10:00 when Laura went to sleep and there wasn't much for me to do now except for read. Right now, I am currently reading the Odyssey for the second time. It's quite a good book. I grabbed my bag of blood and sat down on my bed with the book, often getting distracted by Laura. She looks so peaceful and pretty when she sleeps.

At around 11:30 while I was still reading, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" 

Will opened the door, holding a bouquet of roses. 

"You've received a gift from a secret admirer." I raised my eyebrows.

"They arrived at my door this morning." 

Who is the pervert who gave me such a gift? Doesn't he know I am taken? 

He used his vampire speed to come over to me and he handed me the flowers. I smelled them, inhaling. They smell so good and sweet. It's unfortunate I can't keep them in the room. Laura will have a fit if she knows I got these. 

"Take them back." Laura will have a fit if she sees them." 

He agreed and took the roses back. "As you wish." 

"Do you know who these are from?" I questioned. 

"No idea. The card says its from him, whoever that is." He said, confused. 

"Well, that's specific." 

He nodded. "Very." 

"Alright, have a good night." Will walked off with the roses and I was left alone in the room with the sleeping Laura. I was about to sit down and continue reading, when I smelled something ghastly. 

"Ugh." I looked around to try and see where the odor was coming from and saw Lafontaine and Danny enter, holding an injured man. Oh! Good lord! That smells! 

"We found him in my room." I sped over, immediately realizing it was Niko, a Russian exchange student from my philosophy student. 

"Niko?" 

"Carmilla." He smiled. I put my arms beneath his back, helping the two put him on my bed. 

"You know him? Danny asked. 

"He's in my philosophy class." 

"So, I assume you know he's a vampire then?" Lafontaine asked. 

"Excuse me?" I questioned, extremely confused. A vampire? Impossible. I can't smell him. 

"He's a vampire." You didn't know that?" Danny inquired. 

I shook my head. "No idea. I can't smell him." 

"I." He breathed out, wincing. 

"I am a...I am a hybrid. That's why you can't smell me."

"A hybrid?" Laura asked. 

"Yes. I am also a werewolf." There is something in my DNA that makes it unable for anyone to smell me." 

"I didn't know that was possible." I said, surveying the damage. His stomach had bruises and scratches on it. Dried blood surrounded the cuts, causing the acrid smell. 

"Neither did I." Lafontaine said, sitting down, trying to grasp this new information.

Yes, I am a rare breed." He said, smiling. 

I sped over to his side, many questions in my mind. 

I sat down on my knees and looked at him, gripping my hands on the bed. "Who did this to you?" 

I said angrily. He shook his head. 

"I..I can't remember all that well." 

I immediately eyed Laura. "That sounds strangely familiar." 

Laura walked over and stood next to me, staring at him. "I couldn't remember anything either." 

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak. "Interesting." 

Shit. I could smell the blood coming from her eyes and I reached under the bed for the first aid kit. 

I pulled it out and opened the lid, getting some gauze out. 

"Laura... 

I said, letting her know she was bleeding again.

"Oh, crap...

Everyone looked her way and Danny sat down on the floor with me, helping me open the gauze. 

To make it quicker, I ripped open the package with my teeth. Laura whimpered slightly and I smirked. 

Before we could get the gauze on, Laura gasped and put her hand on her head. 

She squeezed her eyes shut and said, "Ahhhh!" 

"Are your eyes hurting again?" 

She nodded. 

"Come here."

Niko said, holding his hand out. Laura did as he asked, cringing in the process. 

He placed his hand on her forehead. Immediately, something bluish-blackish rushed through his veins, causing his arm to appear alien like. He hissed, wincing. 

Laura breathed a sigh of relief, looking at him, amazed. 

We were all quite stunned actually. None of us had ever seen anything like it. 

He removed his hand and I asked him, "How did you do that?" 

He smiled. "I can heal." 

She yawned, leaning against the bed.

"After healing the person will feel quite relaxed and sometimes, he or she will get sleepy."

I could see Laura struggling to keep her eyes open and so, I scooped her up, placing my arms under her back and walked her to bed.

She was nearly asleep when I kneeled down and carefully placed her on the bed. Laura rolled over on her side and I threw the blankets over her, tucking her in.

"Goodnight." She said quietly.

"Goodnight, Laura." I kissed her cheek and quietly walked away, not wanting to wake her. I hope she has a better day tomorrow.


	4. Bloodlust

Laura-

Two days after my bleeding eyes and the discovery of the Russian hybrid, I found myself trying to get as much done as possible. Despite the 23 degree weather and the accumulating piles of snow, I had to go across campus to the bookstore. Class will be starting soon and I need to get some textbooks for my courses. 

I could tell Carmilla was wary of me going out but she knew that I could handle myself. I told her I would call and or message her if anything went wrong. It's really nice to not have someone who is so overprotective like my father. If there had been a murder near where I lived, my father would board up the doors and not let me out of his sight. 

I tightened my scarf around my neck and trudged up a hill. Snow has been falling since last night and hasn't shown any sign of stopping. It started out lightly, but then fell heavily. As annoying as it is to walk in, no one can deny how pretty the campus looks now. I looked around. The grounds are covered in a fresh blanket of white and the treetops are caked with snow. 

I reached the top of the hill and saw trails of footprints leading to the bookstore. Just for the fun of it, I followed them. The wind blew hard against my skin, causing me to pull my scarf tighter around my neck. 

The footprints led to the left side of the building, where there was an entrance. Below me, there were drops of blood. The red marks were not from me because I would have noticed by now if was bleeding. Just in case, I felt under my eyes, then looked at my hands. Nothing. I walked next to the blood, discovering more droplets. They led to a bush, getting bigger as I followed them. I gulped.

I heard whispering and ducked beneath the bush. Standing next to a tree in a clearing was a man in a black mask and navy blue coat on. In front of him was a girl-oh! Samantha! She was in my math class last semester. We weren't friends, but we would always say hello to each other in passing.

She had a deep gash on her arm and was scared. I took my backpack off and unzipped it, trying to be quiet. I reached in and grabbed my binoculars, which I always keep in there. Carmilla always makes fun of me for it. She thinks it's nerdy.

I kneeled down in the snow, not caring if my pants were going to get wet. I could see the situation unfolding through a hole in the bush. I grabbed my binoculars and watched. 

"I already told you I don't know anything." She said, bold and insistent. 

"I am afraid that just won't do." 

He brought his lips to her neck and lifted his mask up to mouth. No, no! "Please don't- 

She was silenced when he began sucking on her skin. Oh my gosh! What is he doing? 

His veins on his arm filled with a blackish red color, some type of liquid visibly flowing through him. My eyes widened at the sight. I let out a quiet gasp. Then, she fell to the ground. Immediately, he turned away from Samantha. 

I felt myself become rigid, unable to move due to fear. The most unnerving feeling swept through my bones. His eyes were pure black. Black. And nothing else. I had never seen a more horrifying sight. 

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and typed out a message to Carmilla. 

"Carm. Come to the library NOW." 

My hand was practically shaking when I put my phone back in my pocket. By the time, I looked up, he was gone.

Making sure he was gone, I put the binoculars into my backpack and checked behind me. He's nowhere in sight. I slipped my backpack on and walked through the snow. I felt extremely paranoid that he was still around, so I moved quietly and slowly. I was too scared to go fast anyway. 

I would have to cut through the trees to check out the damage. 

My phone rang and I got startled. Afraid he would hear, I scrambled to silence it. When I pulled it out, I realized Carmilla was calling me. I answered immediately. 

"At the left side of the library. Carm, the most horrible thing just happened. You won't believe it- 

"Tell me about it when I get there." And stay where you are. DON'T move." 

"What if he comes back? "The man, the thing that killed her... 

"Another person was killed?" That doesn't matter right now...hide until I get there. I shouldn't be longer than six minutes." 

I felt like bursting into tears. 

"Carm, I am scared." 

"I know. But try to hold on until I get there, okay?" 

I nodded my head as if she could see me. When I realized that she couldn't, I said, "Okay." 

She hung up the phone and I began running. I ran as fast as I could, soon cutting through the trees. I was going to go and hide, really I was, but the body laid right there and I had to investigate. I couldn't see much from here. The woods were silent and empty, making the situation even more frightening. The trees blocked the view of the clearing where he or it performed the gruesome task. 

I'd regret viewing the body, I knew it, but I had to to. 

I approached Samantha and my limbs went cold. Her face was hollow and pale and seemed to be drained of all life. There was absolutely no color on her skin whatsoever. I shuddered, feeling as if my oxygen had been taken away. My eyes began to burn. She was so beautiful. She even seemed skinnier than usual. A huge swollen bruise was on her neck where he sucked. I could have sworn I saw her breathe, but I am positive she is not alive. 

All of a sudden, she twitched and I heard a rustle in the bushes. I jerked my body forward and stared at her.

A horrifying scream tore through the air, causing me to put my hands over my ears. Thankfullly it didn't last long.

She was too weak to respond, but she opened her mouth to say something and then closed her eyes, drawing her last breath.

I threw my arms ontop of her, shaking her. 

"No!" 

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Carmilla run to my side, but I didn't acknowledge she was there. She put her arm around my back, holding me and trying to offer me comfort. 

"No." I said, the tears falling down. I could hardly breathe. 

"I could have saved her." I said softly, my lips trembling. 

"I don't think you could have done anything." 

"I thought she was dead. But then she breathed." I could have saved her. "I could have... 

Tears flooded down, making me unable to speak and she pulled me into her chest. 

I stayed cradled in her arms for about a minute. "And...we have to go." 

I felt myself get lifted off the ground and she ran as fast as she ever had.

"Carmilla. What's wrong?" 

"Nothing you need to worry about." 

Other times I would have worried, but I was too sad to. 

I was dead by the time we got back to the room. I was able to call 9-11, but after that all I could was lay in bed. Carmilla didn't force me to talk about it. She laid there with me, her arm around my back. 

"I am never going to be able to get the image of what happened out of my head."

She moved my hair out of my face and stroked my chin with her hand.

The door burst open and in came Laf and Danny. Carmilla sighed, sitting up. 

"Guys, they just- 

"Do you mind?" She asked, annoyed. 

"Oh...were you two in the middle of something- 

"No, what on earth would make you think that?" My girlfriend said obviously being sarcastic. 

"Be nice, Carm." She sulked and sat against the wall on the bed, holding my hand. 

"Laura, you don't look so good." What's wrong?" 

"Oh, what a brilliant observation! Now please go away." Carmilla said sarcastically with a bitter sounding tone.

"Carm." I warned her.

"Sorry." 

"Anyway...there was another body found-

"We know." 

"I...uh...I was the one-

"Laura, you don't have to- 

"It's fine." 

"So you wouldn't talk about it with me but you'll talk about it when they come in the room?" She asked, a bit offended. 

"You didn't bring it up...Laf did." She nodded, agreeing with me. 

I typed out on my phone, "Now, no more outbursts or else you won't get this anytime soon." I quickly attached a sexy picture of myself that I had taken a couple weeks ago, but never ended up sending. I was wearing nothing but a Lacey black bra and thong. She'll love it. 

"I am sorry, did we miss something?" Laf asked. 

I hit send, responding to them. "I was the one who found the body. I was...I was there when she..when she, you know...got killed." 

"Oh my god, Laura." They said. The two immediately came over and sat down on my bed. 

Carmilla's phone vibrated and she picked it up. I looked at her and her eyes widened, eyebrows raised. She let her mouth hang open and stared at the screen. I smirked.

Danny asked, "What happened?" 

Carmilla squeezed my hand and I was taken aback by her gesture because usually she wouldn't do something like that in public.

"He...he sucked...I think this man literally sucked the life out of her." 

I trembled just thinking about it.

"He wore a mask and...sucked on her neck, like a vampire. "And then... 

"A black liquid filled his veins... 

My eyes stung and tears were on the verge of falling. "His eyes...is eyes were black. Pure black." 

Tears down my cheeks, causing Carmilla to scoot closer and wrap her arm around my back. I swallowed. 

"I can't...

Carmilla understood that I couldn't continue and she took over for me. 

"Her body was hollow and pale. There wasn't a touch of color to her. It was like she had the life drained out of her." 

"Well, that gives me plenty of reason to sleep tonight. Laf said, extremely disturbed.

I nodded. 

"Any idea what it is?" 

Carmilla shook her head. 

"Kind of reminds me of furry fangs the other day." You know, how he was able to suck something out of you. Except he's not evil." Danny said, making a comparison.

I sat on the bed, listening to everyone, but still too stunned to say much. 

"I don't understand why someone or something would do this." 

"No one does, Laura." I wiped the tears under my eyes and asked Laf and Danny if they could come back later.

"Let me get you some water. You look like you're going to faint."

She got up and soon handed me a glass of water. I drank some of it, but wasn't all that thirsty. In fact, I needed to get out of here.

"I am going to go for a walk. I'll see you later."

I walked out the door and down the musty hallways. Wreaths were still on many of the students doors, while other various holiday decorations had yet to be taken down. I passed a lot of wreaths with mini plastic menorrahs on them. The Jewish students liked to have just as many decorations as the Christians ones did. The student government really went all out for Christmas and Hannukah. They made the wreathes and sold them at the holiday bake sale and by the end of the day many people had bought them.

I looked up at a mannorah hung from an archway that the Hillel club put up. Who said people who celebrate Hannukah can't have "mistletoe" too?

I heard the sound of shoes hitting the floor and I looked around. A man with a sweatshirt walked down the hall, followed by Niko.

"Hey!" He shouted out. Before they could find me, I quickly hid behind a bookshelf.

The guy in the sweatshirt turned around and Niko charged towards him. He pushed him hard against the wall, his face flushed with anger.

"You were taught to control your thirst! How could you kill her?" He said, angrily with his strong Russian accent. Niko held him up under his arms, about an inch off the ground.

His thirst? What was he talking about? Perhaps a thirst for blood? He turned his head, noticing me behind the bookshelf. I quickly turned away from him, but he obviously didn't care that I was there.

"Put me down." The man in the sweatshirt said, smiling.

He did as asked, his veins pulsing with anger. I tried to get a better look at who this mysterious man, but his hood covered up the side of his face.

"It seems you've been misinformed. I don't remember the last time I was taught to control my thirst." His voice was deep and sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't be quite sure what he was talking about, but whatever it was, his tone of voice seemed like it didn't fit the situation.

"What are you talking about?"

Exactly, what it sounds like I am talking about. C'mon, you've always been a smart boy, you can figure it out."

He grabbed him by the throat, causing me to jump. He curled his right hand, revealing his talons.

"You are disgusting. That girl was innocent! She had people that cared about her, she had a life ahead of her and you don't give a shit." Learn to control your thirst or I will tell everyone what you are. Control it!"

I hadn't even seen Carmilla get so angry. He was about to go full on Hulk. He released him from his grip and put his hands by his sides.

He shook his head, laughing. The man grabbed Niko's wrist, squeezing hard. "Don't think for a second that you're going to go to the police. You will suffer tremendously if you do."

"You won't get away with this." Niko said, infuriated. He walked away and took off his shirt. His eyes were glowing and opened his mouth, huge canines popping out. His flesh ripped open, revealing layers of fur. Niko's clothes had fallen and was on all fours now. He growled loudly, expressing his pent up rage and ran off. Luckily, he could feel free to transform wherever he liked until the students came back. He didn't have to worry about anyone seeing a wolf in the hallway because Carmilla and I were the only ones in this section of the building.

I stared, shocked at what I just watched. I quietly, stepped away from the bookshelf, desperate to tell Carmilla about the event I just witnessed. No...actually, I think I'll take care of this by myself. Either way I am desperate for answers.

When I was sure the bloodsucker wasn't around, I turned the corner and tried to find him. I ran, knowing he would probably be going pretty fast. I ended up searching the section of the building from head to toe, but still didn't find him. When I heard a snarling noise, I followed it and sure enough, there he was, in wolf form, standing in the hallway.

"Niko." I said, making sure he heard me. He turned his head, acknowledging my presence. He quickly ran away, his jet black body disappearing down the hallway.

When I made it back to the dorm, I was aggravated. Carmilla immediately noticed my anger.

"What's wrong?"

"That wolf is what's wrong."

"Who, Niko?"

I nodded. "I heard him having a conversation with someone in the hallway. He asked why he killed her and kept telling him to control his thirst. After, I asked him what he knew, but he ran away."

"Just let it be, for now."

I didn't really feel like fighting anymore, so strangely enough, I agreed.

"Tomorrow, then."

She nodded.

"Guys, can I come in?" Danny, said in a frantic tone.

I opened the door and let her in, asking her what was wrong.

"There was someone following me."

"Who?"

"I have no idea." He was wearing a gray sweatshirt and I could have sworn he had a knife on him."

I gulped. I didn't bother telling her who he was. "Stay where you are. Do not leave this room."

I walked over to Carmilla and asked her to come out in the hall with me.

"You're going to stay here for awhile." I told Danny.

She nodded.

When we got out to the hall, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I whispered, "He was following her. The guy that Niko was talking to."

"Great." She said sarcastically.

I looked at her nervously and she was took my hand. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"I am tracking his scent. We can't wait until tomorrow to find him."

I pulled out my phone and texted her, letting her know that we would be gone for a bit. I held her hand in mine and wondered what made her change her mind.

"I thought you wanted me to let it go."

"If he knows something, he might be able to make him stay away from her."

I smiled at Carmilla. "But you don't care about her."

"Not a whole lot, no. But you do." And besides, it would help to know who killed her."

We had about only walked about a mile before she stopped me.

"Stop." She held out her arm in front of my stomach.

"Shhhh." She whispered, nodding ahead of her. A man in a black t-shirt and jeans kneeled in front of something. He turned around and I gasped, moving closer to her. I looped my arm around her arm, scared.

"It's alright." Blood stained his skin, dripping from his mouth. Flesh hung from the corners of his lip. He had no teeth. I could only see his grey gums, slick with the color red.

He licked his lips and turned his head back. The thing scurried off and along came Niko. He approached the dead rat, which is what the creature had been feeding off of and sniffed it.

Niko looked up and stared down the hall. Then, he went on his way.

"C'mon."

"Is it safe?"

"That thing is not going to hurt you. Don't worry."

She led me further down the hallway, past the dead rat. I could see him in the distance, prowling.

"Hey wolfboy!" He looked our way and his fur slowly faded away. Niko's human skin came into view and he stood up on his legs, becoming his normal self again.

"Laura, I can explain-

"Yeah, you better. Get your furry ass over here and start talking." I smirked.

He didn't respond and instead walked past her. "Come with me."

Niko looked both ways and motioned us with his hand. He picked up the rat, blood dripping to the floor. His mouth clamped down on the body of the rat and he began sucking.

We both stared at him with disgust and he realized he was in front of others. He looked at us awkwardly with his mouth hanging open and dropped his food on the floor.

"No, pick it up. Don't just leave it there." She said.

He raised his eyebrows and nodded, leaning down and picking it up by the tail.

"Just to warn you, I will be finishing this." He said, sticking the dead rodent up.

"Fine. But do that in the dark. I've had my fair share of sucking blood from disgusting creatures, but even I don't want to see you feeding off that thing." She stated.

He led us off to a dark corner and we sat down. 

He placed the rat besides him and averted his gaze for a minute.

"First off, let me start by saying I can't explain a lot. I might get killed if I do."

"Tell us what you can." Carmilla said.

"The only reason I was talking to him is about the murder is because he's my stepbrother." I don't want anything to do with him if he can't control his thirst. I thought he could."

We looked at him, confused and wanting to know more.

"He thirsts on blood. "My family and I think he is some type of vampire and as a teen he was taught to control his needs. However, he...he has lost that control."

Carmilla got up and began pacing. She shook her head. "No, there is no way he is a vampire. I have never seen someone of my kind who is like your brother."

"What about that thing we saw in the hallway? Did you see him?"

"I am not sure what he is, but stay away from him. He's a vile creature."

"If he is your stepbrother, shouldn't you know what he is?" Carmilla inquired sounding a bit snobby.

He sighed. "My family and I have searched everywhere for information about his kind, but we've come up with nothing. We found out about creatures that were like him, but they did not have his abilities. We spoke with many different specialists for hours and days on end, but we found nothing."

"Okay, so you don't know what he is, but do you know if he killed the others?" I asked, wanting so desperately to find answers.

"I wouldn't be surprised if knows about the killings, but he's always used the same tactics. Suck the blood from their neck and leave them hollow. The others that have been killed did not look like his victims."

"It doesn't matter what he is. What matters is that I am being blamed for all of this and I'd really rather not spend the rest of my life confined to a cell."

He frowned. "No, not you." Why would they blame you?"

"You guys! Come quick!"

Danny came running down the hall, terrified. Blood was dripping down her arm.

"Oh my god, Danny! What happened?"

Niko and Carmilla turned and looked at her. Oh god! There is a wound on her arm that resembles something, but I can't tell what it is.

She cringed, in pain. Strangely enough, Carmilla was by her side in a second, checking out her arm.

"I'll go and stand guard in your room." Niko said, soon disappearing.

"Let's get you back to the room."

-

When we got back to the room, I immediately grabbed a tourniquet and ice. Carmilla stared curiously at her arm. She seemed to be intrigued and fascinated with Danny's wound.

I am horrified. I discovered that someone had carved a skull with x's for eyes into her skin with a knife. The wound was deep and looked incredibly painful.

"I don't even remember it happening." Carmilla handed me the ice pack and I placed it on her arm. I unwrapped the tourniquet and she spoke again.

"All I remember is going into the bathroom, but I don't remember coming out." I carefully wrapped the tourniquet around her swollen skin and she cringed.

"Ahhhh, it hurts so much."

"Wait a second, you don't remember anything?"

"Nope. Just like you and Niko. Ahhhh."

"You're the third person that has lost their memory." This is so strange. And I know it hurts, but the ice should help."

Carmilla eyed Niko. "Is there any chance that your brother could have done this to her?"

Layer by layer, I wrapped the cloth around her wound, blood seeping through.

"I am not sure."

"We're going to get to the bottom of this, Danny. I promise."

"Danny Lawrence, right? That's your name?" Niko questioned.

"Yes. Why?"

He shrugged. "Just seeing if my brother knows you. I don't think he has heard of you." Carmilla, may I speak to you out in the hall? I have a question regarding this semester's philosophy class."

She nodded and made her way to the door, fluffing up my hair on the their. I smiled at her even though she couldn't see me. He followed her, closing the door slightly behind him.

I stared at the pool of blood surrounding her. I'll have to clean that up. The sleeve of Danny's shirt and her stomach were stained red. Blood had reached the redhead's shoes too, specks of maroon marking the laces and exterior of her white Nikes.

"What if he hurts me again?"

"Don't think like that."

I tightened the cloth on her arm and she gasped. "Ah!"

"Sorry."

"I am scared, Laura."

I put my hand on her right arm, trying to comfort her. "It'll be alright."

"Laura, someone carved a symbol of death into my skin." With a knife. A very sharp one at that, might I add." I can only assume this wound is a harbinger of death. My death. How is it going to be alright?"

"Alright, let's not jump to conclusions yet." It will be okay. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Her not getting hurt might have to involve her hiding in the basement with Carmilla. That's the only way she'll truly be safe. Carmilla is going to hate this. However, it would be in her best interest to hide as well, just in case anyone is looking for her, so she might as well let her come down there with her. Speaking of Carmilla, she walked into the room without Niko.

"Where's vampire wolf?" Danny asked.

"He went to track down his brother."

"Carmilla, can I talk to you for a minute?"

She nodded and I brought her over to the kitchen. "You're not going to like this, but I think it would be a good idea if Danny stayed with you down in the basement. She'll be safe there. "You still need to hide in case anyone is looking-

"Fine."

"Okay, thank you-wait what?"

I was surprised. Surely, I thought she would be against the whole thing. She is certainly not a big fan of Danny and then, there is her aversion (understandable, of course) towards basements.

I thought you would be strongly opposed to the idea."

"Yeah, well, you've had a rough day."

Awwww, that is so sweet. "Thank you. That's really nice of you."

She smiled. "How is she doing?"

"She's scared. And thinks that the wound is a harbinger for death. Her death."

"Oh, it most likely is." She said casually, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You make it seem like it isn't that big of a problem."

"Don't get me wrong, it is serious, but I've been around death for centuries. It's just everyday life for me."

I nodded. "What do I do? Her safety is paramount, but she can't be kept down there forever." Protecting you is important too, but hiding down there isn't going to do anything in the long run."

She placed her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. About her or me. We'll be okay."

I sunk down onto the chair, feeling defeated. "Everyday it seems like something bad happens. I haven't even gotten anywhere with helping you." I keep getting interrupted."

She pulled up a chair and put her arm around me. "Hey, I know things haven't been pleasant around here lately, but you're trying. You did find Niko's brother."

"True." She always knows how to cheer me up.

"And you helped me out." Danny added.

"Again, true. And even though you got hurt, that wound might really help us."

She nodded.

"I took a picture of it." Carmilla said.

Figured it would be good to have a photo of it."

I got up, releasing myself from her grip and went to my dresser.

I couldn't have her sitting there in blood stained clothes. She would need a new short. I opened my drawer, searching for something that she could wear. I had many shirts and sweaters, a lot of t-shirts and jeans. It's too cold for anything other than long sleeve shirts. There were about three flannels in here. One with a light blue and pink checkered pattern on it it, one with yellow and grey squares, another flannel with a white and red pattern and another one that was in my laundry bag, desperately waiting to be washed.

She'll look really cute light blue and checkered flannel on. I pulled it out and held it in the air. "Danny, put this on."

"Oh no, Laura, I am fine."

"Please. I insist." I said, smiling.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't sit around in my own blood."

"Carmilla, can you help Danny change?"

She looked at me as if I had gone crazy. "Do I have to?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Would you rather me do it?"

Her eyes widened. "C'mon, Danny."

They headed off to the bathroom and I pulled out my phone. I might as well do down research while I am waiting. I pressed the internet icon and watched as the page opened up.

Google loaded and I typed vampire species into the search engine. I was surprised and disappointed to find that there were not many sources. I went to the first link. It was a wikia page about different types of vampires. I wasn't sure if the source was trustworthy or not, but it was a site worth checking out.

I looked around, not too impressed with the site. I scrolled down, finding a page which listed different types of vampires.

Necrarchs, Draugr, Strigoi, Blood Dragons, Varghulf were among some of them. I'd read about them after looking around some more. I scrolled down further, surprised at what I saw. Von Carsteins. I immediately clicked on the name which lead me to a page of descriptions. A quote on the top of the read,  
"Now girl, what could possibly be worse; being in here with me or waiting to be dragged here?"

A man named Vlad von Carsteins told that to an unfortunate prisoner of his. Carmilla has never mentioned a Vlad to me before. Plus, their last name is spelled differently. I went on to read the section below the quote.

It talked about how the Von Carnsteins had reigned over the cursed lands of Sylvania, which was a land on the eastern fringes of the empire. Many times the family fought with the rulers of the land, giving them a name in folk tales and myths.

The Carnsteins were seen as having a close relationship with creatures that roamed the night, such as, wolves and giant bats. They are famous for possessing a ring, allowing them to regenerate injuries which would then kill another vampire. They sound like a lovely family. I didn't feel like reading anymore about them. 

Danny and Carmilla exited the bathroom, my girlfriend looking annoyed and the redhead seemingly more comfortable. She looked really cute in the flannel I gave her.

Carmilla walked over to me and whispered in my ear, "You so owe me."

"Yeah, yeah. Does this look familiar to you?" I held up my phone and she pulled up a chair, wrapping her arm around my back.

"Well, I'll be. Those guys are still on there."

"Are they relatives of yours?" I questioned, figuring they were.

"Distant relatives. Man, they were awful. What are you doing on this website, anyway?"

"Looking up information about vampire species. I want to see if I can find out what his stepbrother is."

"Good luck. If his own brother didn't have any luck finding out what he was, than I doubt you will."

"It's worth a try." I said, not willing to give up.

Danny used the arm that wasn't injured to pull up a chair, the legs making a scratching sound against the floor. She let her wounded arm hang off the table and rested the other one in front of her.

"Did you find anything?" Danny was very interested in finding out what creature he is.

"Nope." Let's see what's on here."

Carmilla leaned over my shoulder and I clicked on the first one, the Necrarch.

"The Necrarch is described as being the rarest in the bloodline and are the most hideous. "They suffer the least from the blood-and moving on. This is certainly not him."

"Nope. Not at all." Carmilla said. Danny raised her eyebrows and my girlfriend informed her about the creature.

"It is said to suffers the least from the bloodlust or whatever you call it."

She nodded. "No, that is definitely not it."

"Yes, haven't we already astablished that?" Carmilla said, getting a bit annoyed.

"Hey, be nice." I said. She frowned, not enjoying being told what to do.

"What's the next one?" Danny asked, pushing a crumb off the table.

"The Draugr."

"No, he is not that."

"How do you know?"

"Because I have heard of them and their abilities are nothing like that digusting creature's are.

"Well, can you at least let me read it?

She rolled her eyes, "Go ahead." Carmilla sounded exasperated.

With this website, you will gain nothing but futile attempts." She muttered, but she obviously wanted me to hear what she had to say. I felt myself get hot, burning with anger.

"Well, if you think so, then leave." I snapped, pointed to the door.

"Laura, I am trying to help you."

"I am trying to help you too, but all you're doing is arguing with me!" I said loudly, standing up.

"Alright, I am sorry.

Her apologize was quite genuine, so I let the situation go. Danny was beyond annoyed with her. She rolled her eyes and of course, Carmilla noticed.

"I am sorry, did you have something to say to me?" She questioned rudely.

"Shut up, fangface."

"Go to hell, Xena." Carmilla piped back. I stood, placing my hands on my hips, looking at them both incredulously.

"C'mon guys."

"Call me that again and you'll have another broken arm." She threatened her.

Not wanting to deal with their childish and annoying behavior I began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked, concerned.

"I am not going to listen to you guys fight."

"Sorry."

"Yeah, I am sorry too. Again."

They both apologized and I was happy.

When I sat down, Carmilla went back to her original position, putting her arm around my back. I leaned against her chest and looked at the information about the Draugr. She was right. To my disappointment, the Draugr are nightwalkers who possess superstrength. I sighed and moved onto the next one, which didn't provide me with any helpful information either. I didn't even bother looking at the definition of the Blood Dragon, considering the fact he was nothing like a dragon.

I was about to move on to the Varghulf, when Carmilla informed me about them.

"A Varghulf is a wolf." Actually, a wolf-bat hybrid."

"Okay, moving on. Thank you."

"Wait a second, you said you couldn't remember anything, right?" Carmilla said.

"Not really, no."

Carmilla and I looked at each other.

"I think we were attacked by the same thing." I suggested.

Danny furrowed her eyebrows, not understanding what I had said.

"But I am not bleeding from my eyes like you were."

"Look, if you know something that we don't now is the time to speak up." My girlfriend said, implying that she was hiding something, which I didn't think was true.

"Carm." I said firmly, wondering why she would suggest that she knows something we don't.

"I know as much as you do."

I didn't bother asking her why she insinuated that Danny knew something. I didn't want to know why she asked.

Carmilla pushed her chair out and stood up. "Do you want to go down to the basement now?"

I nodded. "Danny, grab your stuff from your room. I thought it would be a good idea if you stayed down in the basement with Carmilla. You will be safe down there."

"You don't mind?" Danny asked Carmilla.

"There are worst guests to have."

We practically needed a whole team of people to help bring her stuff down to the basement. Lafontaine was carrying her air mattress, and Perry held the snacks and wheeled a suitcase that had some clothing in it. She didn't need that many clothes. If she needed more I could bring it down to her. Carmilla was in charge of the snacks, but other than that she wasn't required to help too much. Just coming down to the basement was enough.

"Is all this stuff really necessary?" You'd think you were staying down here for a month." Carmilla griped.

"I don't know how long I am going to be down here, so I brought what I thought I needed."

Carmilla and I held hands while we walked down the musty hallways. I shivered. It was chilly down here. There wasn't any heat on in this section of the building. She let go of my hand and took off her jacket, handing it to me.

"Here."

"Won't you be cold?"

"I am a vampire. I am used to it. Take it."

I smiled. She is so good to me. I wish people could get to see this side of her. I put my arms through the sleeves and buttoned the jacket up. I had a lot of trouble with one button. It kept slipping out of the hold when I tried putting it through. Carmilla helped me though. Thanks to her, I felt much warmer. The jacket was insulated with some sort of wooly material, which was great for cold temperatures.

"You look better in it than I do." She complimented me, entwining her fingers through mine. I smiled at her.

"God, this place gives me the creeps." Perry said, anxious as usual.

"We're not going to be down here for long." Lafontaine said, trying to ease her nerves.

The paint was peeling off the walls and cobwebs hung on the corners, which of course, Carmilla had to complain about.

"You'll be away from them soon."

"No, I won't. There are a lot of them in the basement. Remember, you chased me with one?" She said, reminding me about the situation with a slightly annoyed tone of voice.

"As if I could forget."

"Now that's something I would have liked to see." Danny chimed in, amused.

I grinned. "Maybe you'll see me do it again."

She glared at me. "I swear to god, Laura…

"I am just kidding."

"Good."

"How long until we get there?" The redhead asked Lafontaine.

"About three minutes." She nodded.

Carmilla maintained her composure quite well as she ducked under cobwebs. Danny and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up, you two."

"Sorry, but it is pretty funny."

"Yeah, yeah."

When we reached the stairs, I could tell Carmilla was getting tense. She squeezed my hand and I tried to calm her down.

"Breathe, Carm."

She waited until everyone else reached the bottom before going down herself. Of course, I didn't leave her alone at the top. She would have never forgiven me if I did. The others were wondering why she she let everyone else go before her, but didn't bother asking. I followed behind her, listening the creaking of the stairs.

"Do we have everything?" Lafontaine asked.

"I believe so." Danny said, looking around to make sure.

Perry was getting antsy because of the grime and dust and Lafontaine decided that it was time for them to go. I took Danny's suitcase and wheeled it over to the corner. Carmilla followed behind Danny and waited until she found a place for her air mattress. It took her a minute, but was happy with the little corner she chose. Carmilla placed the snacks on top of the mattress.

"This place isn't so bad."

My girlfriend scoffed, obviously thinking otherwise.

"How long do you think I'll have to be down here for?"

I kicked some gravel over to the side and answered her question. "I don't know. Hopefully not for too long."

She nodded.

"So what do we do now? Danny asked.

"I don't know." I could go and grab my computer, so we can watch a movie on it. Its been a long day and I just want to relax."

They both agreed that watching a movie was a good idea. Carmilla was okay with being down here alone while I went back to the room because Danny was here.

"Try not to kill each other while I am gone." I said, hoping they wouldn't fight with each other.

"I can't make any promises." Carmilla said with smile. I know she was just joking, but a part of me wondered if she was being serious. Danny glared at her, angry at her comment.

Carmilla-

We both watched her walked away and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, not really knowing what to do.

"How is your arm?" I asked her, surprising myself with the question.

"It's better, thank you." She sat down on a dusty chair and fiddled with the hem of Laura's flannel.

"Why did you assume that I knew something you guys didn't?"

"The reason doesn't matter right now." She didn't need to know what Niko told me: that the reason for the symbol being carved into her skin is because she might be getting too close.

"Fine." But I was telling the truth. I don't know anything."

Lies. All Lies. I let the situation go for now, but I knew she was hiding something.


End file.
